The Apprenticeship
by Attila12
Summary: A legendary centric fic. Arceus decides that with all the close calls lately and the tragic death of Latios, that they all need replacements should something happen to them.
1. Message

_Well, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter legendary fanfiction, so I hope it goes well._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

Articuno smiled and took a deep, refreshing breath as she watched the majestic scene in front of her. The sun was just breaking the horizon, causing the water near it to reflect it and take on an orangish hue. Meanwhile, the sky was an orangish color as well. With pink and purple cotton-candy clouds painting it pastel.

She took another deep breath and let it out, relaxing her body, yet waking it up a bit at the same time. She loved watching the sun rise. She was also the only member of her trio who bothered getting up early enough to watch it. _'Oh well_,' she thought. _'They snooze, they loose_.'

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked softly, yet still managing to startle her. She had thought she was alone. She turned her head to see Lugia standing nearby.

"Oh, it's you," she said in a releived voice. "I wasn't expecting you here. You usually stay in the water and sleep in a bit before coming up to see us."

"Yeah, but I like to watch the sun rise every once in a while. It's just so inspiring, you know?" he replied as he moved closer to stand at her side.

"Yes," she answered simply as she turned her gaze back unto the sun rise, trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks under her sky blue feathers from having him be this close to her. She was so preoccupied with her embarrassment that she didn't notice that Lugia was doing the same thing. He too was oblivious to their identical situations.

Movement in the distance caught Lugia's attention. "What's that?" he asked, motioning to the object with one of his large, white wings and breaking the awkward silence.

Articuno followed his wings point with her ruby eyes and saw the movement as well. She squinted, hoping to see it better. After a few seconds, it had gotten close enough for both Articuno and Lugia to see it clearly.

It was Amelia, one of Arceus' eighteen messenger Pidgeots. You could tell that she was one of the messengers by the golden band around her leg, just above the talon.

Amelia closed the distance and landed in front of them. She gave a small bow and said "I have a message from Lady Arceus. She wishes for all the legendaries to meet at the Hall of Origin. She states that attendance is mandatory."

Articuno nodded and said "Thank you, Amelia. We will be there."

Amelia nodded and took off into the air, leaving the two white and blue flying legendaries together once again.

Lugia turned to Articuno. "I'll go wake up Zapdos and you go get Moltres. We'll meet at the halfway point and fly to the Hall of Origin as a group. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she replied as they both spread their huge wings and took to the sky.

-ooo-

Suicune groggily opened her crimson eyes. She groaned a bit as she climbed to her feet. Her jaw stretched into a yawn and the rest of her body followed suit. She turned around to look at her counterparts.

She sighed and shook her head when she saw Raikou. He was drooling and legs were flailing around in the air. He was mumbling something about giant flying waffles. She gave a small smile and softly said "What am I going to do with you?"

She checked on Entei, who was sleeping peacefully, before heading to the lake. She took a drink before wading in up to her belly. A shiver ran up her spine from the chilly water. She laid down and dipped her head under. She pulled it back up after a moment and took a deep breath before plunging in for a quick swim.

After she was good and awake, she climbed out of the water and walked back to her counterparts. A mischievous grin was plastered on her snout as she shook herself dry, soaking the other two members of her trio in the process.

Entei jumped about four feet in the air, yelping in shock. Meanwhile, Raikou's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet yelling "THE WAFFLES ARE ATTACKING!!" and snapping his head around to try and locate his 'waffle attackers'.

Suicune burst out laughing, causing both the fire lion and the thunder tiger to focus their attention on her.

"What the heck was that for?!" Entei growled, his voice still a little yelly from the shock of being awakened from a deep sleep by on onslaught of cold water.

"It's time to get up," Suicune replied simply, still grinning.

Entei rolled his eyes and Suicune's grin just got a bit bigger. Suddenly, Raikou pointed at the sky with one of his claws and asked "Is that a bird, a plane, or Superman?"

Suicune rolled her eyes and followed his claw's point. Her gaze landed on a Pidgeot with a golden band around his leg. "It's Julian, you know, one of Arceus' Pidgeots," she said.

Julian hovered above them and opened his beak to say something when Entei interrupted. "Let me guess, there's a meeting and we have to go, right?"

Julian closed his beak and nodded.

"KK! We'll be there!" Raikou said enthusiastically.

Julian smiled at him before flying away.

"Come on. Let's go get Ho-oh so we can go," Suicune said, beginning to walk in the direction of Ho-oh's tower

Raikou started giggling. "'Ho-oh' and 'go' are rhyming words! Suicune's a poet and she didn't even know it! She can make a rhyme anytime! She's got class but also sass and if you tick her off she'll kick your...,"

"RAIKOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Suicune and Entei roared in unison as they made their way to Ho-oh's tower.

-ooo-

Giratina groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the Pidgeot who was insistently trying to wake him up. "Go away Archemedes, I'm trying to sleep!" he whined.

"But I have a message from Lady Arceus," Archemedes replied.

"Is it that she finally realized that we are perfect for each other and she wants me to come to the Hall of Origin so that she can confess her undieing love for me?" he asked, finally opening his blood-red eyes and smiling from the fantasy.

"Uhhhh, noooo," Archemedes replied. "There's a meeting and you have to attend. You know how angry Lady Arceus gets when someone doesn't attend a meeting..."

Giratina stumbled to his feet and sighed. "Well, I love seeing Arcy angry cause it's so damn funny, but I'm not ready to die so I guess I'm going. Besides, I can always bug her at the meeting so this should at least be semi-fun." He grinned mischievously.

Archemedes rolled his eyes before leaving to return to his home at the Hall of Origin.

Giratina walked to the mouth of the cave and took to the sky with his strangely out of place wings. He flew until he reached the top of the tower of clouds known as the Sky Pillar, where his best friend Rayquaza lived.

"Yo! Ray! There's a meeting at the Hall of Origin! Get your lazy butt up and moving! I don't want to keep my girl waiting!" he yelled down to the green dragon.

Rayquaza lazily opened his yellow eyes and yawned. He looked at his friend as he landed next to him. "You do realize that the love between you and Arceus is completely one-sided, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to dream. Now let's get going!" the renegade dragon said with a grin.

Rayquaza rolled his eyes and smiled. He pulled himself up and went into his flying position. "Race ya to the Hall of Origin!" he yelled as he zoomed of the tower and into the sky.

"You're on!" Giratina bellowed as he did the same.

-ooo-

Cresselia opened her lavender eyes and smiled. Her dreams that night had been especially wonderful. She stretched her neck and wings before levitating outside. She paused to inhale the aroma of her lilacs and tulips before movement nearby caught her attention.

The golden banded Pidgeot landed and walked over. He did a small bow and said "Good morning Cresselia."

Cresselia smiled. "Hello Demicus. Do you have a message from Arceus?"

Demicus smiled and nodded. "Yes. There is a meeting that all legendaries have to come to."

"I'll be there," she replied. "Are you going to give the message to Darkrai as well since you are already in this area?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he replied.

Cresselia's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, it's just that he hasn't slept in two days, so he's a bit grouchy. A bit grouchy as in he blew up several trees on his island for no reason. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Thanks for the warning," Demicus said sarcastically, earning an even bigger grin from Cresselia. "I'll try not to irritate him enough to kill me," he added as he flew off toward New Moon Island.

"Good luck," she chuckled to herself as she turned to leave for the Hall of Origin.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" a cheerful voice asked from behind her.

She recognized the voice of one of her best friends easily. She smiled widely and turned to face the red and white eon dragon known as Latias. She zoomed to Latias' side and pulled her into a hug. "Glad ya made it, Latias!" she said before releasing her hold. "Now let's get going! We don't want to be late, especially if there's any food!"

"Yeah," Latias giggled. "You know how Palkia gets. Now let's go!" she cheered as they zoomed off for the Hall of Origin.

-ooo-

"Damn you to Hell Barney!" Darkrai screamed as he used his razor sharp claws to lacerate a log that he had carved into the shape of the retarded purple dinosaur. Once it was turned into splinters, he floated off to find something else to destroy.

He hadn't slept in two days because he'd had a nightmare involving Barney and he DID NOT want to risk having it again. Just once was enough to scar for life.

He saw a bush rustle out of the corner of his visible sky blue eye and prepared a Dark Void attack. "Show yourself or die a slow, torturous death!" he growled at whoever was hiding in the bush.

"Please, don't kill me! I'm coming out," Demicus said as he came ou from behind the bush, his wings spread to show he meant no harm.

"Why are you on my island?" Darkrai snarled, still holding the Dark Void in his claws.

"Lady Arceus sent me to tell you that there is a meeting at the Hall of Origin and every legendary must attend. She said that it is a very important meeting," Demicus replied, bowing a little in hopes of not looking like something that should be killed.

Darkrai's visible eye narrowed a bit more before he finally let the attack fade. "Tell that freaky horse slash wolf thing that I'll be there, but I'm not going to like it and I'll probably just make it a living Hell for everyone else."

Demicus nodded and took his opportunity to get the heck out of there.

Darkrai sighed as he gained some altitude. _'Damn meetings. At least it will give me something other than how tired I am to think about,_' he thought as he made his way to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!_


	2. Meeting

_Here is chapter two. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! :)_

* * *

"Would you cut that out? Seriously, you guys are enough to gag a Weedle!" Zapdos groaned a she watched Moltres rub her head against Ho-oh's chest affectionately. To emphasize her point she made a gagging noise, turned around, and pretended to hurl.

Moltres only gave a soft laugh in response. "Why should I cut it out? I'm just expressing how much I love him," she said with a smile before rubbing the top of her beak against the bottom of Ho-oh's beak.

Ho-oh smiled and nodded. "Yep," he replied simply, returning Moltres' nuzzles.

"I think its kinda cute," Lugia said, smiling at the couple. Articuno nodded in agreement with him.

Zapdos sighed. "I'm surrounded by mushy-gushy morons," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you saps later. I'm gonna go talk to Giratina and Ray," she said as she walked over to the dragon buddies.

"Hey Zapdos! How ya doin girl?" Rayquaza called when he saw her coming.

She grinned. "Good, now that I'm away from the literal love birds," she said, pointing one of her short, spiky wings toward the phoenixes.

Rayquaza looked at the couple and laughed. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of PDA either. But try putting up with an idiot who is head over heels in love with a girl who only loves him back in his dreams," he said, motioning toward Giratina with her spiky, yellow head.

Giratina cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "Hey, one of these days she is going to love me back," he said.

"Yeah, the same day that Hell freezes over, Celebi burns down the forest on purpose, Cresselia turns down Cascada tickets, Suicune ignores an oil spill, and Darkrai dyes his hair pink," Zapdos laughed.

"You better eat a Rawst Berry because you just got buuuurrrrrnnned!" Rayquaza crowed as he slapped one of his small, emerald hands against Zapdos' wing, their form of a high five.

"Hahaha, you're a comedic genius," Giratina said sarcastically, only earning more laughs from the ozone dragon and the thunder hawk.

-ooo-

"Mew, did you have any pixie sticks this morning?" Azelf asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! And it was really, really, really good! So I ate three more! Then I ate a bag of cookies! Is it just me or it the room shaking?" she replied hyperly, twitching a little.

"The room isn't shaking, Mew. You're head is twitching, just like your tail, your arms, and your legs," Mesprit replied. "I think you had way too much sugar."

"No I didn't!" Mew exclaimed.

"Yes you did," Azelf, Mesprit, Celebi, Manaphy and Shaymin said in unison.

"FUDGE YOU!! You guys have no idea what you're talking about! I am positively certain that my sugar levels are perfectly... HIYA MEWTWO!!" she ranted, not bothering to finish her sentence and flying off toward her clone.

After she was out of earshot, Azelf turned to them and said "I worry about her sometimes."

"So do the rest of us," Manaphy laughed.

"Hey, Shay, there's your boooyfriend," Celebi said, pointing at Uxie who was flying in with Regigigas.

"Yeah, and there's yours," Shaymin replied with a smirk as Jirachi rode in on Groudon's head.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Celebi wailed in a panicy, ambarrased voice as her face started heating up.

"Suuuuurrrrree he isn't," the flower hedgehog said with a light laugh as she went to greet the pixie she loved, leaving her best friend floating there with a face as red as a Cheri Berry.

-ooo-

"Hi, little brother! How are ya doing? Have you stopped being such a serious pain in the butt and learned to have fun yet?" Mew asked excitedly as she flew over to Mewtwo, stood on his shoulders and messed up the light, grayish indigo fur on his head with her small, light pink paws.

"Mew, get off my shoulders and stop playing with my fur. And for the love of everything good and decent in the world, would you stop calling me that?! I'm your clone, not your brother," Mewtwo replied.

"Awwww, but i like calling you brother! That reminds me, if you're a clone of me, how come you're not a girl, like me? We have the same DNA, right? So why the heck do you look so different and have a different gender?" she pondered in a hyper voice as she moved to up to sit on his head.

"I don't know. The scientists modified my DNA structure so that may be the reason. Now get off my head or I'm going to break all the toys that you have stored in the Tree of Life," he replied, trying to remain calm and not break the pink, hyper kitten's neck.

"You're no fun," she whined as she got off his head.

"What else is new?" Darkrai asked sarcastically as he floated over to them.

"Great! Now Mr. Grumpy Ghost is here! I'll leave you two and your negativity here. I'm gonna go play with Raikou, at least HE knows how to play with a ball of yarn like a REAL cat!" she said as she floated off to find the thunder tiger.

"Good riddance," Darkrai muttered sarcastically.

Mew turned and stuck her tong out at him before spotting Raikou and zooming off to play.

-ooo-

"Dialga! We didn't even eat breakfast! I'm starving!" Palkia whined as they entered the Hall of Origin.

Dialga sighed in exasperation. "Palkia, Arceus banned food at meetings that don't take place in the early morning after the food fighting incidents, but this is early morning and she knows we're starving so there will probably be food there."

Palkia's eyes widened and he ran off to find food.

Dialga stopped in her tracks. "Oh crap! What have I done?!" she said to herself as she ran to catch up with her counterpart before he could destroy anything.

The mauve dragon skidded to a stop when he found the food. Dialga showed up soon afterward. Just in time too. He was shoving food into his mouth, plates and all, at rapid speed. He was going to hurt himself if he kept it up.

She groaned, grabbed his tail with her mouth, and dragged him away from the table. "I think you've had enough," she told him, her words being distorted a bit by his tail.

-ooo-

"Attention everyone," Arceus called out from her platform. Unfortunately, nobody heard her over the chatter of 32 legendaries. "I said, attention!" she tried again, still not being heard.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!! MY GIRL WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!!" Giratina bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Giratina, I am not, nor will I ever be, your girl," Arceus said with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"That's what YOU think," Giratina replied with a smile and a wink.

Arceus rolled her eyes, her face never breaking its 'annoyed' status. She turned her attention back to the legendaries. "I've called you all here for a very important reason. We've had a lot of close calls recently, as well as the tragic loss of Latios," she said.

Latias' eyes automatically filled with tears at the mention of her beloved brother's name. Suicune and Cresselia were automatically at her side, hugging her and trying to comfort her any way they could.

Arceus moved onto the next part of her little speech. "I've decided that we cannot afford the loss of any legendaries. But since there is no way to insure that you will live forever, I had an idea to make sure that no job is left without someone to take it. You will each be given an apprentice to train to take over your job should something happen to you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What exactly do you mean bu an 'apprentice'?" Darkrai called out.

"An apprentice is somebody being trained to take over a special job. In your cases, you will each be given a baby of whatever you are. For example, you would get a baby Darkrai," Arceus replied.

"So basically, you're forcing us to be parents?! Don't we even have any say in this?!" he exclaimed as the other legendaries in the crowd started asking questions as well.

"Are you getting one too?" Dialga inquired.

"What about me? I am man made and I don't even have a specific job. Do I still have to get one?" Mewtwo questioned, looking as though he was standing on the fine line between calm and panicked.

"How old is that Team Rocket dude who always wears that stupid looking orange suit?!" Mew called out randomly, earning stares from her fellow legendaries.

"What?" she asked sheepishly.

The others rolled their eyes and returned their attention to their white, black, and gold leader.

"Darkrai, the answers to your questions are yes to the first one and no to the second one. Dialga, yes, of course I'm getting one as well. Mewtwo, yes, you are also receiving an apprentice. Your power is a great benefit to us and it would be a big loss if we lost you," Arceus replied to their questions.

"But that isn't right!" growled Darkrai.

"Yes it is. You all need one. They are necesities," she said.

Darkrai ran one of his obsidian hands through his albino hair. "Look, I just need to know... are you sure you are not drunk, high, or menstrual?"

Arceus gave him and angry and annoyed glare. "No."

Darkrai went on, ignoring the fact that Arceus was probably about to kill him. "Well then, have you suffered a recent head injury?"

Arceus started charging up for a Judgement attack.

Darkrai's eyes widened before escaping into the floor seconds before being hit and probably killed. "Point taken," he grumbled as he came back up.

"Now everybody line up. You will now be given your future apprentice," Arceus said as Liberty, one of the Pidgeots, brought in a large wagon. She was followed by Cloud, another Pidgeot who was also pulling in a wagon.

"Future apprentice? What does that mean?" Cresselia asked.

"You will be receiving an egg that your apprentice will hatch from. Oh, and don't worry about incubation. They are already in incubators," Arceus replied.

"No. Fucking. Way," Darkrai said.

Arceus ignored him and passed out the one of a kind eggs containing the future legendaries.

* * *

_Well, there was chapter two. Please review! (Teehee, rhymey words)_


	3. Eggs

_Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. It's getting a little angstier in this chapter. Oh, and the reviewer who asked about Deoxys, I cannot include every legendary in every chapter. There are 33 of them after all. But, she will be making an appearance in this chapter! BTW, the disclaimers only come every other chapter._

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own pokemon._**

* * *

Mesprit floated on a circle around the small, magenta egg being safetly held in its incubator. _'I wonder how much longer I have until it hatches. I wonder what its personality will be like. I wonder what being a parent will be like...'_ she thought as she completed another circle around the egg.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the mouth of the cave. She gasped before flying forward, ready to protect the little life form still growing inside of the egg. Her narrowed eyes softened when she saw who was making the noise.

"Hello, Manaphy. What brings you here?" she said as the small blue legendary waddled his way over, a small blue egg with red and yellow patches held in his flippers.

He took a deep breath. "The ocean is a big place and I can't swim well enough to avoid danger if I'm weighed down with this egg and its incubator. So I came on land so both me and the egg would be safe. But I'm helpless on land so I figured I could stay with Azelf so that we'd be safe. But he's not home because he's following Mew around to make sure she stays out of trouble. So I found a river that lead to this area and here I am!" he said, gasping for air as he concluded.

Mesprit shook herself out of the trance she had went into listening to Manaphy's long explanation. "So you want to stay here so that you and your egg can be safe?" she asked.

The prince of the sea nodded.

"Okay then. You can stay here until your egg hatches. You can sleep in one of the big puddles in here," she said, smiling to her new cave buddy.

He returned the smile. "Thanks a bunch Mesprit!"

-ooo-

Kyogre swam through the wide open sea, the water feeling wonderfully brisk against her navy blue skin. The incubator containing her future apprentice was tied to one of her ribbon-like tail fins. She was on her way to see Groudon, one of her best friends.

Finally, she had arrived. She surfaced and saw the huge, red lizard lying on the sandy beach, sound asleep. His egg was nearby, close enough so that he would wake up if anybody got close to it.

She couldn't help but giggle a little. He looked so cute and harmless in his sleep. None the less, she still needed to ask him a question. She raised one of her huge, wind-like fins out of the water, dipped half of it back in and pushed it forward rapidly. The result of her actions was the ground lizard getting splashed.

His golden eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He spotted Kyogre grinning at him from the water. "Ky! You KNOW I hate it when you do that!" he spluttered as he rubbed the water off his face.

She grinned even wider. "I DO know. That's why I did it."

He gave her an annoyed look. "What are you here for anyway? Shouldn't you be off doing a snack food commercial?"

She smirked at him. "Shouldn't you be off doing some stupid car insurance commercial?" she retorted with a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. "Touche. So did you come to do something other than splash me and have a battle of the wits with me despite the fact that you're better armed than I am?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I came to ask if I could hang around here until the egg hatches. The ocean's a big place and I have almost no way of holding onto it as I swim. Besides, it's a good idea to have two people to watch over eggs so that they are guarded even when one is eating or sleeping."

He scratched his chin. "You have a good point there. Sure you can hang around! You know, as long as you don't splash me anymore."

Kyogre laughed. "Okay, okay. I promise not to splash you, ya big wimp!"

He rolled his eyes as he laid back down.

"Have a good nap, big guy," she whispered as he closed his eyes. "I'll make sure that nothing messes with eggs.

He smiled. She could be annoying, but she was a good friend and he'd trust her with his life. So of course he trusted her to watch the eggs while he slept. "Thanks Ky," he muttered nearly incoherently as he slipped into dream world.

-ooo-

Darkrai entered his cave, grumbling as he floated over to his sleeping area. The red and black striped egg was nestled in its incubator, which was cradled in his arms. He carefully set it onto his soft bedding before heading outside to gather grass, leaves, and fruit.

Never letting the mouth of the cave out of his sight, he quickly gathered what he needed and floated back inside. He set the fruit on a rock before spreading out the leaves and grass on the ground to form a much smaller version of his bed. He sat the egg on it and returned to the cave's entrance.

He grabbed the rock that was placed near the the entrance and pulled it over until he was nearly sealed inside. Only a small ray of light broke through, but his nocturnal eyes quickly adjusted. Very few pokemon had the strength to move that rock, so he used it as a door to keep people out when he was sleeping.

He floated back over to his bed and dropped onto it, his exhausted mind and body overpowering his will to not sleep. He looked over at the egg and sighed.

_'Damn Arceus. Doesn't she realize that one of the only reasons I haven't killed myself is because I know that if I'm dead, someone else will get stuck doing my job? I can handle it, but I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Why did she have to insist on taking away one of the only comforts I have?' _he thought to himself as he got closer and closer to the realm of sleep.

He cast one more glance at the black and red egg, wishing it didn't have to be there. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me," he whispered to it as sleep took over his weary body.

-ooo-

Heatran approached his home at Stark Mountain, the little red egg tied to his back. As he got closer, he saw a Lairon paissing in front of the entrance of the mountain. He smiled. She was a friend of his. "Hello Ronda!" he called to her.

She turned when she heard his voice and smiled back. "Hey Heat! Glad you're back. And speaking of backs, what the hell is that thing tied to yours?"

"Oh, it's an egg. Arceus gave them to us at the meeting because she said we needed someone to take our place if we were to all died," he replied.

Ronda had a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?" Heatran asked, his voice showing his concern.

She snapped out of it and looked kind of ambarassed. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

He gave her a stern look. "Ronda, your thoughts are not nothing, Please, tell me what troubles you."

She sighed. "It's just your choice of words. I don't like thinking about people I care about dying, so the thought of loosing you kinda upset me," she said with a blush rising to her steely cheeks.

Heatran couldn't help blushing a little as well, but his red skin did a good job of hiding it. "I'm happy to know you care. You're a good friend. Not many people seem to like me, so it's good to have at least one awesome friend who cares for you," he said.

She smiled. "I don't see why; you're awsome! They just need to get to know you is all. If they want to judge someone without getting to know them, they ain't worth your rime anyway."

"Thanks, Ronny," Heatran said with a smile as they walked into their mountain home.

-ooo-

Latias flew to her garden home and landed on a soft, grassy area. She sighed and placed both incubators in the grass. The first egg was red and the second was blue, the same shade her brother was. She felt the tears coming.

_'Dang, if I'm sad just looking at is color,imagine how I'll be when that baby Latios hatches. I still can't believe that I have to train both my apprentice AND my brothers. Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised. He obviously can't train his own...'_

She felt a tear slide down her face. She started to wish she wouldn't have told Cresselia that she wanted to be alone instead of letting her come with her. She could really use a hug right now. Too bad Bianca was away at collage. She missed her. At least SHE would be coming back.

She sighed and looked up at the sky as another tear escaped her golden eyes. "Latios, my brother, I wish you were here," she whispered softly as she watched the sky and the clouds, their colors reminding her even more of her beloved brother.

-ooo-

Mewtwo paissed back and forth, his amethyst tail swishing back and forth behind him.

_'What was Arceus thinking?! I barely belong in this world, let alone raise someone to take my place after I am gone. What right do I have to it? Hell, I'm technically not even a true legendary, just a clone of one!'_

He turned and looked at the sky from the entrence to his cavern home in the side of a mountain. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hello Mr. Serious! What are you being all angsty about this time?" a voice called out from nearby.

The fur on the back of Mewtwo's neck stood up. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't help being startled.

"Where are you Deoxys?" he called to the mutated space virus, his mind's voice sounding irritated by both the surprise of the sudden company and the fact that she was teasing him.

She flew down from the ledge above the cave entrance. "Right here! Did I scare the mutant kitty cat?" she asked with a mocking voice. If she had had a mouth, it would have been smirking.

He rolled his violet eyes. "No, you did not frighten me. I simply wasn't expecting company. Thus, your sudden arrival surprised me," he replied calmly, his tail still twitching back and forth in irritation.

"Dude, you sound like a fricken computer. You need to learn how to chillax. Being all serious all the time isn't good for your health," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

"So the mutant virus is going to lecture me about my health. What next? Is Palkia going to lecture Dialga about table manners? What are you doing here anyway? Where is your future apprentice?" he retorted.

"I had Zapdos watch it while I came to check up on you. By the way, the first three sentences of your comeback were kinda funny! You should say more stuff like that. See? Even YOU can be funny if you'd just loosen up a bit!" she laughed.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why you should even care. Why do you give a damn anyway?"

She shrugged. "Eh, I don't really know. I think it's just that you and I are alike in many ways. Besides, everyone needs somebody to watch their back. Anyway, you try to be less serious and I'll go relieve Zapdos from baby-sitting duty. See ya later, Two!" she said before zooming off.

Mewtwo sighed and sat on his bed beside his indigo egg. _'Why does she have to be so confusing?' _he thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

* * *

_Well there was chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Please press the button below these words and review!_


	4. Hatching

_Okay, here is chapter four. You are finally getting to meet some of the apprentices! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! BTW, this is the longest chapter so far! _

* * *

Uxie sighed. He was bored beyond belief. He couldn't leave the cave with the egg because he'd be endangering the it and he certainly couldn't leave it there all alone. He couldn't even read because with the puddles in the cave he could possibly see his reflection if he opened his eyes, which would result in memory loss.

Just as he thought he was about to loose it, he felt and saw a light shining against his eyelids. _'That's strange,' _he thought. _'No light that bright could reach in here. But that means...'_

He quickly took the lid off the incubator he had been holding and pulled out the smooth egg inside. He felt a crack in its side. _'Just as I thought, it's hatching!' _he thought as the excitement spread throughout his body.

He waited for the baby to finish breaking fee. Suddenly, he felt something furry brush against him.

"Mother?" he heard a tiny voice ask. He couldn't help smiling.

"It's father actually, I'm a male," he told the tiny being of knowledge, who was cradled in his arms. "You can call me 'dad' if you want to."

"Father? Where is this? Why is it cold? What am I called?" the little pixie continued.

Uxie laughed. "You sure ask a lot of questions. That's and admirable trait. Asking questions is the only way to learn. We are in a cave on a lake in Snowpoint City. It is known for its cold weather. As for what you are called... I think I'll call you... Uriah."

"Uriah. I am Uriah," the baby said right before he yawned. "I'm sleepy," he said groggily.

Uxie smiled. "Then go to sleep. You've had an exhausting day. It is, after all, your very first day. Everything is so new to you. I'm not surprised that you're already tired."

He caressed the new life until he heard his breathing become regular. "Have a good rest little guy. I guess it won't be so boring around here anymore. I'm glad to have a little company."

-ooo-

Latias was stretching her wings, taking a quick fly around the garden. She was being careful though, keeping the eggs in sight. She wasn't about to loose another loved one. She noticed light coming from the incubators. _'That's weird,' _she thought as she landed and looked in, shielding her eyes with her arm.

She gasped, there was a crack in the red egg! She quickly realized what was happening and opened the containers, pulling the eggs out and laying them in the grass.

She watched in silent amazement as a small, blue arm broke free of the blue egg, followed by the other one. Meanwhile, a pair of ruby red wings shattered the sides of the red egg and broke fee. The baby Latias inside wasted no time in throwing the top of the shell off her head. She looked at Latias with wide, curious eyes.

"Mama?" she squeaked.

Latias' face softened and she smiled at the curious baby. "Yes, I'm your mama. And you are... Ruby," she told her, slightly cursing herself for not coming up with a more creative name.

Suddenly, the wings broke free from the blue egg and a tiny Latios soon emerged. Latias and Ruby stared at him and he stared right back.

Latias quickly regained her composure and said "Hello there little Sapphire! I'm your mama and this is your big sister, Ruby."

Sapphire looked at Latias. "Mama!" he cooed happily. Then he looked at Ruby. "Sissy!" he said happily, smiling at his older sister.

Ruby returned his smile. "Hiya brother! Wanna play?"

Sapphire nodded and grinned. He watched his sister levitate and followed her lead. Soon, they were playing their first game of chase and having a blast.

Latias watched them with a sad smile. Their games reminded her so much of how she and her brother used to play. Back before he was forever taken away from her.

-ooo-

Darkrai awoke to a bright light. He rubbed his head. _'Well, at least my nightmares are back to the usual theme of my horrific death,' _he thought as he looked around for the source of the light. His cyan eyes fell of the glowing egg. _'Crap! It's hatching!'_

He pulled the egg from the canister and put it back on the little bed, throwing the now useless incubator over his shoulder. He watched as a pair of small, black arms broke out of their confining shell. His amazement turned to amusement as he watched it attempt to break free. With no legs, that was no small endeavor.

"Here, I'll help you," he chuckled, picking up the egg. He carefully created some new cracks using his razor sharp claws. Finally, the tiny Darkrai broke free of his egg and looked around at his surroundings, his bright blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

Darkrai couldn't help noticing that the baby was basically a chibi version of himself with one major difference. His albino hair was pushed back, exposing both of his bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that were now staring right at him.

"Mama!" he cooed happily.

"Ack, no! I'm not your mama! My name is Darkrai," he responded, kinda freaking out a bit at being called 'mama'.

The little Darkrai's eyes filled with confusion. "Darky-rai-rai?" he asked.

Darkrai slapped one of his clawed hands to his face and groaned. "Look, if you're going to call me that, then just call me daddy," he said in exasperation.

"Daddy!" the baby cheered excitedly as he tried to hover. He somehow managed to trip on nothing at all and fell flat on his face.

Darkrai cringed, expecting him to start crying. He was surprised to hear giggling. He opened his eyes and saw the baby floating to him. "Daddy! I falled!" he giggled as he wrapped his tiny arms around the nightmare pokemon's waist and hugged him.

Darkrai cocked an eyebrow. "You're much livelier than I thought expected. Giddier too," he said as the child smiled up at him, causing him to smile as well. _'Damn, that saying about smiles being contagious is actually true!' _he thought as he also thought up the perfect name for such a lively, giddy baby.

"I think I'll call you Pulse. It's a good name for a dark type and it suits you because if you don't have a pulse, you're not alive," he told the little dark type who was still hugging and smiling at him.

"My name is Pulsey!" Pulse cheered as he released his grip on Darkrai's narrow waist and flew in circles around him, giggling the whole time.

Darkrai watched him. _'I think that this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

-ooo-

"Mew! Get it off of your head! What if you drop it!" Azelf cried, carefully holding his own egg with his tails as he flew over to the pink cat.

"Oh come on, Azelf! Even if I DID drop it, I could always catch it with my psychic powers or my tail!" she said in exasperation as she took the egg off her head and wrapped her tail around it to hold hers like Azelf was holding his.

"Uh, Mew? Your egg is glowing!" Azelf exclaimed, pointing at the insulator being held by her tail. She looked down at it and brought it up to her paws. She took the egg out and held it in her paws, keeping the container held in her tail.

Suddenly, the top of the egg burst off in a blast of baby blue psychic power! It startled Mew, but she kept her grip on the egg. She blinked a few times and noticed that Azelf was staring at something with and astonished look on his face.

She looked down and was surprised to see a baby boy Mew staring back at her. But there was something peculiar about him. "Cool! He's blue!" Mew said with a grin.

"He's a shiny!" Azelf exclaimed.

The baby Mew began floating and Mew put her paws on her hips and looked at Azelf in disappointment. "Azelf, if he were shiny, he'd gleam in the sunlight! DUH!"

Azelf rolled his eyes, which made Mew laugh and do a flip.

The shiny Mew flew over to his mother and did a flip as well. "I can do that too Mommy!" he laughed as he floated back into and upright position as Mew smiled at him.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Azelf as he watched the shiny Mew play.

"I've always liked the name Cody..." she thought out loud as she stared up at the clouds. She smiled and looked at the baby Mew. "Yep! Your name is Cody!" she said happily.

"Yay! I'm Cody!" he cheered as he flew over to Azelf. "Daddy, do you like my name?" he asked curiously.

Azelf's amber eyes widened. "I'm not your daddy! I'm just a friend of your mom's! I'm Azelf!" he replied in a panicking voice as he desperately tried to correct the child.

"Oh! Okay then! Do you like my name, Azelf?" he said, repeating his question from before.

Azelf exhaled, feeling better now that he had straightened that out. He nodded to Cody. Suddenly, he saw a light and looked down. His egg was lighting up now!

He did the same as Mew and held the egg in his paws and the container in his tails. A crack appeared and soon, a little, white arm burst free. Then, the other arm broke out of the egg. Then the top of the egg shattered as the baby inside headbutted it. He was soon looking at the face of a little Azelf girl.

"Dada!" she cheered when she saw him. She lept free of what was left of her egg and tackled him, sending them both flying down into the ground.

"Ouch..." Azelf groaned as the little girl just sat on his chest and laughed.

"Alexa," he said, deciding of the first name that came to his mind. "Please get off my chest. And for future reference, please don't tackle me hard enough to send us careening into the dirt."

Alexa just laughed again. "Awww, but then where's the fun in a tackle hug?"

Mew laughed, descending until she was floating right above them, Cody right by her side. "I think I'm gonna like you kid!" she said with a laugh, smiling at the two pixies on the ground.

-ooo-

Mewtwo was lying on his couch, which he had found and fixed up himself, reading a book. A light coming from the side of the couch made him put down the book. He sat up and looked down at his egg, which was now glowing.

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled the egg out of the incubator and watched the cracks spread across its surface. Suddenly, two large, light grayish blue feet exploded from the egg, knocking off much of the front bottom half of the shell off. Then, a purple tail broke free and twitched back and forth. The baby inside simply wiggled out, now that most of the bottom of the shell was gone.

Mewtwo's eyes widened even further when he saw the baby. It had light grayish blue body fur but its tail and belly were the same color as his. The chest plate-like part of its chest was nonexistent. It was just plain fur, kinda like Mew. It lacked the tube-like appendage on the back of its head and neck and its ears were more Mew-like than his, as were its amethyst eyes. The last major difference between them was that the child was female.

"Dad?" she asked when her gaze landed on Mewtwo.

"Um, yes. I guess so," he replied, still pretty shocked by the whole situation.

The baby crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Are you my dad or aren't you? There's no guessing involved," she replied, her mind's voice having a sarcastic quality to it.

Mewtwo's mouth dropped open a little. He definitely wasn't expecting a response like that from a newborn. He quickly shut his mouth and replied "Yes. I am."

She nodded. "Okay then. So who am I?"

Mewtwo scratched his chin in thought. "Um, your name is... Rachel. Yes. Rachel is a good name for you."

She smiled. "So my name is Rachel. I like it." Just then, something passing by the mouth of the cave caught her attention. "What's that?" she asked curiously and flew off to find out.

Mewtwo chased after her. She was pretty fast for a newborn! He saw her flying after a small Pidgey, who was calling out for help. Mewtwo bit his lip and yelled "Rachel! Leave it alone!"

"Why? It doesn't look dangerous! Besides, I'm just playing!" she called back as she continued chasing the Pidgey.

Just then, a Pidgeotto flew over and used Gust on Rachel. She went flying back, but quickly regained her composure. She wildly looked around, trying to see what had attacked her.

"Rachel! Get back in the cave! I'll drive it away," Mewtwo called to her as he flew down to block the Pidgeotto's Quick Attack from hitting the frightened child.

Rachel listened and rushed back to the cave. She peeked around the wall and watched as Mewtwo used Shadow Ball on the large bird, successfully scaring it off.

Mewtwo sighed and flew back into the cave. As soon as he landed, Rachel was by his side. She hugged him tightly, the fear still causing adrenaline to surge through her body.

"What was that thing?!" she asked, her mind's voice sounding frightened. "Why did it attack me?!"

"It was a Pidgeotto," Mewtwo answered. "And it attacked you because it thought that you were attacking its child, that Pidgey you were chasing after."

Rachel finally let go of him. "Oh. So I guess protecting your child is a natural reaction, huh? That Pidgeotto protected that Pidgey and you protected me." She smiled up at him.

Mewtwo felt a small smile grace his face as well. "Yes, I guess so."

* * *

_Well, there was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! _


	5. Complications

_Okay, here is chapter five! I am sorry for the longer than usual delay. My family has been busy recently and I didn't have enough computer time to type and the written part took awhile itself. This chapter is shorter than usual because it's pretty much just a filler. Again, sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter despite it being a bit short! :D_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._**

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Dialga said in an exasperated tone. "You asked your apprentice..."

"Pearl," Palkia interrupted, lifting his head out of his clawed hands to correct his counterpart. "Her name is Pearl."

Dialga rolled her eyes. "Okay. So you asked PEARL to play a game of checkers with you shortly after her hatching, and you LOST. How the hell do you loose to an hour old baby!"

Palkia put his head back down into his hands. "She's smart Dialga! I think she's a genius! I can't help loosing to a genius! Even if she is just one hour old!"

Pearl walked over to Palkia and patted him on the back. "It's okay Daddy. It was probably just beginner's luck. I'm sure you'll win next time!"

"Why? You gonna let him win?" a little Dialga boy asked sarcastically, walking up to stand at his mother's side.

"Diamond, that wasn't nice at all!" Dialga scolded him angrily.

"But Mom, you and I both know that that's probably the truth. Why do you hang out with an idiot like him anyway?" he replied in an annoyed voice.

Palkia sighed sadly and wrapped his tail around his body. Pearl gave him a sympathetic look before turning to Diamond with an angry look on her face. "You can't talk about my Daddy that way! YOU'RE A JERK!"

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh! Of course I am."

Pearl's anger level rose and she was about to attack him and give him a piece of her mind when she heard Palkia say "Don't even bother, Pearl. He's right. Dialga's too smart to be hanging around an idiot like me."

Dialga walked over to him and put a leg around him in their form of a hug. "Palkia, don't be that way; it's not like you. I don't care if you're smart or not. You're still my counterpart and my friend." She smiled. "Besides, you always know how to make me laugh."

Palkia automatically brightened and sat up. "Really?" He smiled when she nodded. "Gee, thanks Dialga! You're a really awesome friend."

Dialga released him from her hug and then gave him a stern look. "And if I ever catch you putting yourself down again, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that Pearl will feel it!"

Palkia laughed. "Okay. I promise I won't!"

Diamond rolled his eyes. "Oh, spare me," he groaned.

He was suddenly knocked to the ground when a lavender tail hit him square in the face. Pearl, the tails owner stood over him and growled. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and shut the heck up?!" she snarled.

He groaned and rubbed his throbbing face with one of his forelegs. "Ow. Mom! She hit me!"

Dialga turned to face him and just grinned. "Welcome to the world of legendaries, son. Pearl is your counterpart and she gave you what you deserved."

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. His eyes narrowed even more as Pearl put him into a headlock. "Yeah. So don't go running to your mommy every time I give you what's coming to you. Ya big momma's boy!" she said as she rubbed her knuckles against his scalp.

-ooo-

"Serena? What are you looking at?" Cresselia asked as she approached her apprentice.

Serena snapped out of her hypnotized state and turned to face her mother. "I was watching that," she said, tilting her head towards a flower patch in the distance. The flowers swayed back and forth with the breeze as a bunch of Butterfree and Beautiflies flew by in the air above them.

Cresselia smiled. "I can see why you were staring. It's a beautiful scene. Like a work of art."

"Art? What's that?" Serena asked, her magenta eyes filled with curiosity.

Cresselia closed her own amethyst ones to think of a definition. "Art is... well... it's a hard thing to define. I think of it as expression. Art can become anything you want it to be. From a poem, to a painting, and even to a dream. The art takes the form of whatever the creator wants to express. Be it happiness, or anger, or sadness, or love."

Serena smiled. "I like it."

Cresselia's smile got even bigger. "If you like art, I'm sure you'll like dreams. That's a good thing, considering that's what you'll be learning."

"What do you mean?" Serena inquired.

Cresselia gave the child a hug and said "Since I am the legendary of dreams and you are my apprentice, I will be teaching you how to give people sweet dreams while they sleep."

Serena nodded. "And what exactly are 'dreams'?"

Cresselia let go of her daughter and smiled at her once again. "Well, dreams are like art. They become whatever you want them to be. They take place in your mind and are kind of like pictures that you can see with your eyes closed. When you dream, your greatest desires can become true."

Serena grinned at her mother. "I like the sound of that. I'm thinking that I'm going to enjoy being a dream giver."

"I know you will," Cresselia replied. "I know I do."

-ooo-

"Derek! Put those poor Magikarp down! They didn't do anything to you!" Deoxys yelled to her apprentice, who was juggling three of the said fish pokemon.

"I don't care if they didn't do anything to me! This is fun!" Derek replied as he ignored her orders and contiued to juggle the squirming Magikarp.

"Having trouble controlling your apprentice, Deoxys?" she heard a psychic voice say. She looked up and sure enough, there was the psychic feline who called himself Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here? I thought you liked to be alone," she said, wondering what the answers to her questions were as she watched him and waited for his response.

"I do like to be alone. But my apprentice got bored and started driving me insane with her complaining. So I brought her to you. Since you're always hounding me to loosen up and have fun, I figured you would know how to entertain her," Mewtwo replied in a calm manner.

Rachel flew down and floated in front of Deoxys. "Hiya! My name is Rachel! Daddy says you're a fun expert. Is that true?"

Deoxys chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly an expert, but I'm more fun that your serious, pain in the butt Daddy will ever be!"

Derek dropped the Magikarp back into the water and flew over to see what was going on. "Who are they, Mom?"

"Oh, Derek, this is Mewtwo and his apprentice, Rachel. Mewtwo and Rachel, this is my apprentice, Derek," Deoxys said, introducing everybody.

Derek grinned on the inside. Someone other than Magikarp to mess with for fun. He floated over to Rachel. "Hello stupid, little kitty cat," he said in an annoying tone.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in anger. "Shut up, you ugly, no mouth, pathetic excuse for a creature."

"That was pathetic. Were you hatched this stupid, or did your freaky looking father drop you on your empty, little head," he rebutted.

"That's it!" she screamed as she lept forward and tackled Derek. "Take that! You freaky, melted plastic thing!"

Derek balled his hand into a fist and launched a punch at Rachel. It caught her in the jaw, but it just made her angrier. She quickly regained her composure and spun to slam her tail into his side.

The two adult legends stood nearby and watched the children fight and fling insults at each other.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Mewtwo asked in a worried tone. "They might actually hurt each other."

Deoxys just laughed. "You and I both know that trying to stop them would be useless. Don't be such a worry wart. Neither of them knows how to use attacks yet and they'll eventually wear themselves out."

"That's a very good point," Mewtwo commented.

"Thanks," Deoxys replied. Suddenly, she remembered what Rachel said earlier. "So you think I'm a fun expert, huh? I'm flattered, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo groaned and rolled his eyes.

Deoxys smiled with hers and laughed.

-ooo-

"Alpha, please calm down. We need to get started if you're going to learn everything," Arceus called to the little white and gold blur that was running around the room and giggling up a storm.

"Awww! Come on Mom! Learning peoples' names and stuff is boring! I wanna play! Couldn't you teach me this stuff later?" he whined, finally coming to a stop in front of her.

Arceus closed her emerald eyes and sighed in exasperation. This wasn't going as she had planned it at all. She opened her eyes and looked at the excited child before her. "Okay, let's make a compromise. Is there anything I can do to make learning more enjoyable for you?"

Alpha scrunched his forehead in thought. "Well, is there anyway to make learning about the other legendaries more active? Couldn't we just invite them over or something?"

Arceus smiled at him. "Yes, we could do that. And it would be a great way for the apprentices to meet everyone! Good idea, Alpha. You'll make a fantastic leader one day."

Alpha rolled his eyes and smiled as his mother went to tell the messenger Pidgeots to tell the others that there would be an introductory meeting for the apprentices to get to know everybody.

"Okay then, it's all set. There will be a meeting for you to get to know everybody," Arceus told him when she came back.

"Um, Arceus, we have a problem," a voice said. The two creation pokemon turned to see Uxie, a blindfolded Uriah, Regigigas and his apprentice, Titan.

"Yes, Uxie? What is it?" Arceus replied as Alpha stared at the group with wide, curious eyes.

"Well, Uriah didn't know about having to keep his eyes closed and I didn't realize that he had them open. I went to introduce him to Regigigias and Titan, since they also live in Snowpoint City. Now Regigigas can't remember anything! Could you possibly return his memory?" Uxie explained.

Arceus sighed. "Yes, I can return his memory. Just make sure that Uriah keeps his eyes closed from now on."

"Where am I?" Regigigas inquired. "And who the hell are you?" he added, pointing a large, stubby finger at Arceus.

"Just shut up and hold still while I return your memories. Then you can answer your own stupid questions," she replied as her eyes lit up and his memory was restored.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you all like it! Sorry to leave ya hanging there at the end. I couldn't think of anything to put after that and I have kept you waiting long enough as it is. Besides, it seems okay ending like that. Anyway, reviews are to the heart as whipped cream is to the mouth, so please review!_


	6. Introduction

_Here's the new chapter! I hope it's not too bad. It's the longest one so far, but only because of the long introduction at the ending. (Does that make sence?) Anyway, I hope it's not TOO boring. The next chapter should be much better! :)_

**_Happy 4th of July!_**

* * *

"Awww! You're sooo cute!" Groudon squealed as he stared at the chibi flower hedgehog that was sitting in front of him with an annoyed, angry look on her adorable face.

Flower, the tiny hedgehog, stared back at him with narrowed eyes. "Call me cute again, and I will rip open your belly with my bare teeth. Then, I will tear your guts out and strangle you with your own large intestine," she warned with a growl.

"Flower! Don't threaten to kill my friends!" Shaymin scolded as Groudon's eyes widened in fear and he backed away from the severely angry chibi.

"Fine. But they're still getting severely hurt if they call me cute. I'm not cute! I'm a vicious beast and should be respected and feared!" Flower replied with a fire of determination burning in her obsidian eyes.

"Well, I know I fear and respect you," said Cosmo, Jirachi's apprentice.

Flower smiled. "Good. Then you shall be my minion."

"What's a minion?" inquired Chelsea, a chibi version of Celebi.

Flower sighed and turned to her. "A minion is a person who is always by your side and does what you order them to do. In return, they are pretty much safe from the wrath of their master."

"Cool!" Cosmo said in an excited voice.

"You can be my minion too, if you want," Flower said to Chelsea.

"I'll think about it," the young forest guardian said as she noticed Uriah sulking nearby. "What's wrong?" she asked as she floated over to him.

He jumped a little at the voice and squeezed his eyelids together to keep them closed. He sighed. "I have to keep my eyes closed because they can make people loose their memory. It's not fair. I have the ability to see, but I have to make myself blind."

Chelsea's eyes softened. She landed next to him and put a hand on his back. "Yeah, that must suck. But, think of the positives. You can still hear, smell, feel, taste and think. Besides, if you're dad can do it, so can you."

Uriah sighed again. "I don't know how he does it. How can I be the future being of knowledge? How am I supposed to learn everything I have to know? We obtain most of what we learn through sight," he said sadly.

Hmmm, good point. But without sight, your other senses are supposed to enhance to make up for it. You could train yourself to us them as expertly as others use their eyes. I can help you," she said with a smile.

Uriah smiled faintly as well. "Thanks, Chelse."

Her smile got bigger. "No problem."

-ooo-

"Rachel, would you please stop glaring at Derek?" Mewtwo groaned as he watched her stand, stiff as a statue, and stare daggers at the young DNA pokemon, whom was staring right back.

"No. First, he called me stupid. Then, he made fun of you. And then he laughed at me when that huge messenger bird scared me!" she replied in an angry tone, never breaking her glare.

Mewtwo sighed and noticed Darkrai approaching. "Hello, Darkrai," he greeted.

"Hey, Mewtwo. This is Pulse," the nightmare pokemon replied, pushing the giddy child forward.

Mewtwo gave a small smile. "Hello, Pulse," he said. He put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, causing her to finally break the staring contest to turn and see what he wanted. "And this, is Rachel."

Pulse grinned. "Hiya, Rachey! I'm Pulsey!"

Rachel couldn't help grinning back. "Hi Pulse! Wanna play?"

Pulse nodded excitedly before rushing off. "Bet ya can't catch me!" he yelled back to her happily.

"You're on!" she cried as she zoomed after him, leaving the two adults to talk.

"I have two questions," Darkrai mumbled, more to himself than to his friend, but Mewtwo's feline ears picked up his words anyway.

"Yes? What are they?"

The ebony pokemon turned to him. "One, why does Rachel look different from you? And two, why didn't Pulse ask about telepathy?"

Mewtwo raised a paw to scratch his chin. "Those are actually pretty good questions," he commented. "I think Rachel looks different because Arceus wanted her to look more natural than I do. And I think Pulse didn't ask simply because he was so excited that he didn't notice." He smiled faintly. "It looks like we both got apprentices with surprising personalities."

"Tell me about it Mr. Smarty," Darkrai replied with a small smile.

-ooo-

"Hey, Cressi!" Latias said as she flew up to her friend.

"Hi, Latias!" the swan-like pokemon replied. Her amethyst eyes landed on Ruby and Sapphire, who were closely following their mother. "Awww. What are their names? Mines name is Serena."

"Their names are Ruby and Sapphire," the eon dragon replied as the three children approached each other with curiosity in their faces.

"Hello! I'm Ruby and this is my little brother, Sapphire. What's your name?" Ruby said with a smile.

"My name is Serena. It's very nice to meet you both," the young dream giver replied, also smiling.

Sapphire, who was slightly hiding behind his sister, came out and flew closer to Serena. When she smiled wider at him, he returned it. "Do you wanna play with us?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure!" she said as she did a twirl and zoomed off, the eon twins not far behind.

Cresselia and Latias watched them play, with sad smiles on their faces. Cresselia turned her head to look at her friend and said "Sure brings back memories, huh?"

Latias simply nodded, unable to talk without letting the tears that were stuck in her throat to leak out her eyes as she watched the little ones play, unaware of the memories they were bringing back.

Ruby rushed forward and tapped her brother quickly with her paw. "Tag! You're it!" she squealed as she turned to fly away as fast as she could, Serena doing the same.

Sapphire grinned and zoomed after the girls. He targeted Serena and sped up a little.

She looked over her shoulder to see how close he was. She saw him quickly advancing. She also saw his crimson eyes widen as he rapidly slowed his flight.

"Watch out!" he yelled to her.

She snapped her head back around just in time to see a blur of black, red, white and bright blue before crashing into it. They both fell to the ground.

Serena groaned and lifted her head. She shook herself from her daze when she heard the siblings yelling in unison, asking if she was okay. They flew down to check.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "I don't know about him though," she added, looking over at Pulse, who was also kind of dazed from the collision.

Rachel flew up and landed so that she stood beside him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his floating position. "Any damage?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he replied, still a bit out of it. He looked over at Serena. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. "Nope, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I hope you are unhurt as well."

He smiled. "You're welcome! It's good me and you aren't hurt. What's your name anyway? Mines Pulsey!"

"Cool. My name is Serena."

"Yo, dudes! I saw the head-on! Everyone still livin'?" a voice called, causing the group of five to turn their heads to see who was talking to the.

A chibi version of Giratina was approaching them, a grin on her obsidian face.

"Yeah, we're all still alive," Rachel replied. "Who are you?" she added, curious as usual.

The Giratina girl grinned. "The name is Renay," she said with a grin. "Any of you ever seen High School Musical?"

The group all got confused looks on their faces.

"Ummm, no," Rachel replied.

"Nope! Never heard of it!" Pulse added.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Renay smiled. "It's a TV movie. It watched it with Dad after I got used to living and stuff. The star is Troy Boltan, who's played by this really AWESOME actor named Zac Efron!" she explained excitedly.

The five of them continued to stare with confused faces. Renay laughed. "I guess you don't know what any of those things are yet. I'll have to show you guys later," she said, still laughing.

-ooo-

"But, Mom! I wanna play too!" Alpha whined as he watched the other apprentices having fun together.

"I'm sorry, Alpha, but you have to wait until after I introduce them to you. In fact, I think I'll do that now. I believe that everyone is now present," Arceus replied. She stepped forward and shouted "Everybody retrieve your counterparts! I am going to be introducing everybody now!"

After the parents separated the very unwilling children and got with their counterparts, Arceus began to introduce.

She started with the bird trio. "This is the bird trio. Articuno is the bird of ice and her apprentice is Tundra. Zapdos is the bird of lightning and her apprentice is Thunder. Moltres is the bird of fire and her apprentice is Pheonix. Their leader is Lugia, the guardian of the sea. His apprentice is Silver."

She moved onto the next trio. "This is the beast trio. Suicune is the representation of the north wind. She also has the ability to purify water. Her apprentice is Crystal. Raikou is the beast of thunder and lightning. His apprentice is Sasha. Entei's the beast of fire and volcanoes. His apprentice is Nova. Their leader is Ho-oh, Lugia's counterpart and the creator of rainbows, which is what his apprentice, Rainbow, is named after."

She continued until she was standing in front of the next group. "This is the Earth trio. Kyogre is the ruler of the oceans. Her apprentice is Tsunami. Groudon is the lord of the land. His apprentice is Atlas. Rayquaza is the emperor of the atmosphere. His apprentice is Ozzy."

She took a couple more steps forward. "This is the lake trio. Mesprit is the being of emotion and her apprentice is Emma. Azelf is the being of willpower and his apprentice is Alexa. Uxie is the being of knowledge and his apprentice is Uriah."

Arceus paused and turned to make sure that Alpha was still paying attention. Luckily for her sanity, he was watching intently. She smiled and moved on. "These are the regi's. You can tell what they control simply by their names. Registeel's apprentice is Reggie, Regirock's apprentice is Rocky and Regice's apprentice is Frosty. Their leader is Regigigas. His apprentice is Titan."

She continued along her path. "This is a group that calls themselves 'The League of Little Loner Legends.' They aren't technically actual counterparts, but they like to stick together in this group. Mew is a very strong legendary who has learned every attack and has the ability to transform. Her apprentice is Cody. Celebi is the guardian of the forest and has the ability to travel through time. Her apprentice is Chelsea. Jirachi is a wish granter. His apprentice is Cosmo. Manaphy is the prince of the sea. His apprentice is Seth."

She went to the next legendary. "This is Mewtwo. He doesn't really have a counterpart, because he is a manmade clone of Mew. He is very powerful and his apprentice's name is Rachel."

Arceus checked Alpha's attention again before continuing. He was still watching intently. "This is Deoxys. She also does not have a counterpart. She came to Earth in a comet along with her brother. He returned to space, but she decided to stay on Earth. Her apprentice's name is Derek."

Arceus hesitated. She couldn't prolong the next one any longer, so she decided to hurry through it. "This is Latias. She protects Alto Mare and the Soul Dew. She recently lost her counterpart so she is training both of their apprentices, Ruby and Sapphire."

She hurried to the next group to try not to give Latias enough time to become sad again. "This is Dialga. She controls time and her apprentice is Diamond. Palkia is her counterpart and he controls space. His apprentice is Pearl."

She moved on. "This is Cresselia. On full moons, she gives people sweet dreams. Her apprentice's name is Serena. Darkrai is her counterpart. On new moons, he gives people nightmares. His apprentice is Pulse."

She continued on. "This is Heatran and he controls magma and volcanoes. His apprentice is Volcan. This is Shaymin, his counterpart. She controls plants and flowers and her apprentice's name is Flower."

She sighed. She was almost at the end. "This is Giratina, my counterpart. He is the pokemon of death and also guardian of the gate to Hell. His apprentice's name is Renay."

She turned to face the crowe of legendaries. She tilted her head toward Alpha, who was standing by her side. "This is Alpha, my apprentice and your future leader." She stood up straight. "And I am Arceus, the pokemon of life, the guardian of the staircase to Heaven and your current leader."

The legendaries applauded. It was hard to introduce all 66 of the legendaries in the room and she deserved a little recognition. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Okay, NOW can I go play?" Alpha asked.

Arceus gave a small smile. "Yes. Go have fun."

"WOOPEEE!" Alpha cried as he ran to join in the others' games.

Arceus watched him with a smile. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Giratina standing behind her with a smile on his face.

She sighed. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "I just wanted to say that I liked your little introduction speech." His smirk got even bigger. "And you followed the usual layout and saved the best for last. The only thing that I wish you would have changed was that I wish you would have called be your love or your soul mate instead of your counterpart."

Her narrowed eyes rolled and she gave a deep sigh. "Giratina, I really wish you'd stop that and realize that we just are not compatible."

He shrugged his huge shoulders and smiled at her. "Oh, well. It looks like neither of our wishes came true. Jirachi must be loosing his touch."

She groaned and gave him another death glare. He just smiled at her, thinking to himself _'She sure is cute when she does that death glare thing.'_

* * *

_Well, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Please review!_


	7. Pulse's Dream

_Sorry for the wait. That terrible disease of authors is setting in; a disease known as writer's block! Oh, well. Anyway, here is chapter seven. I'm sorry it's so short. But there wasn't enough room for another section. Again, oh, well. XD I hope you all enjoy the chapter! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon is any way, shape or form. No matter how much I wish I did._**

* * *

"That was really fun, Dad. I made lots of new friends, like Rachel, and Serena, and Ruby, and Sapphire, and Renay and Alpha. I hope we get to play together again soon," Pulse said, his voice resembling a drunk's due to how exhausted he was from his long, eventful day.

Darkrai gave looked at him, a trace of worry in his visible cyan eye. "Pulse, you okay?"

Pulse smiled at him, his floating wavering a little. "Yeah, Daddy. I'm just kinda tired. Are we almost home?"

"Yes, Pulse. We're almost home," Darkrai replied as he spotted New Moon Island in the distance.

"Is that our island?" Pulse asked, pointing toward an island that was a bit closer to them than the island Darkrai had spotted.

Darkrai followed the child's finger. He saw the island and a small smile formed on his face, hidden by the red collar around his neck. "No, Pulse. That's Full Moon Island. That's where Cresselia and Serena live. You met Serena at the meeting. Cresselia is her mother and my counterpart, which makes Serena your counterpart."

Pulse grinned groggily. "Really? Cool! I didn't even know we had counterparts! They live that close to us? That means I can play with Serena all the time!" He stopped babbling and a confused look graced his face. "If we live that close and we're counterparts, why didn't we fly home with them like those other trios and partners did?"

"Well," Darkrai began, reaching to scratch the back of his head. "I don't get along all that well with Cressi. We tend to fight a lot and it's always getting us into trouble."

"But, she seems really nice. I thought you guys would make good friends. You even have a nickname for her," Pulse commented with a smile.

Darkrai snorted. "You've never seen during a certain month of doom." He sighed. "Just drop it. We're almost home," he added as they approached New Moon Island.

Pulse obeyed and stayed quiet, now too tired to talk much. They reached their island. Darkrai straightened into a hover a foot off the ground. Pulse tried, but fell to the dirt.

Darkrai sighed before leaning over and scooping him up. The little dark type's eyes were half closed and his breathing was deep as Darkrai carried him into the cave and gently set him down on his bed.

Suddenly, a terrible thought accured to the adult phantom. _'What if he has a nightmare? I have them every night, so shouldn't the same thing be true for him?' _He grimaced at Pulse, who was on the edge of sleep. He watched in horror as the child's eyes closed.

"Pulse, no! Wake up!" he tried. His heart sunk a little, realizing that nothing could be done to prevent the kid from sleeping. And Cresselia's lunar feather wouldn't due a thing to help him because it didn't work on Darkrai's. He and Cresselia were immune to each others' powers.

He hovered anxiously near Pulse, watching carefully for the first signs of terror or pain to come to the child's face. He was ready to wake the little sleeper from the terrible visions and comfort him. After all, he knew all too well what they were like. He hated the sickening thought that the innocent little guy would have to endure the same torture that he had put up with for thousands of years.

Then, a smile graced Pulse's face. Darkrai felt his eyes widen in surprise. He also felt his tense muscles relax a little. He raised a clawed hand to scratch his head in confusion. _'A smile? He can't be having a nightmare, can he?'_ he thought as he pondered what to do next.

For the next three hours, Darkrai floated back and forth anxiously. Confusion and worry haunted him as he carefully watched over Pulse as he slept. Finally, Pulse stirred and sat up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening them.

Darkrai sighed in relief. Now he might get some answers. "Hey, little guy. You're finally awake. By any chance, did you see anything while you were asleep?" he asked, trying to hide how confused and worried he actually was.

Pulse grinned. "Yeah! I did! Isn't that weird?"

"No it isn't, Pulse. It's called a dream. Now, can you tell me what you dreamed about? Did it scare you in any way?" Darkrai continued, hoping to get more information.

"Well, no. It didn't scare me. I can't remember exactly what happened, but I do remember that I was happy,"Pulse said, smiling up at Darkrai.

Darkrai ran a clawed hand through his albino hair. "So, it was a good dream, huh?" he pressed. '_If he did, that's kinda weird. I've never had a good dream. I mean, I'm glad he didn't have a nightmare. But how can a nightmare giver have sweet dreams? And on top of that, he couldn't remember his dream. I can almost always remember mine...'_

"Yep! I guess I did!" Pulse giggled as he floated over, gave Darkrai a quick hug and zoomed outside to look around.

Darkrai followed him out and watched as he explored the island. _'This is too confusing. I need to talk to somebody else. The only question is, 'who?' I could talk to Arceus. I'm sure she knows, but the way she explains things never fails to give make my head hurt. I could ask Cresselia. She knows a lot about dreams and she lives pretty close by. But I'd hate to have to ask her for help. She'd probably rub it in my face or tell me that I owe her a favor. Besides, I don't need Pulse thinking that I need her or we're friends. I could ask Mewtwo. He's a smarty-tail like Arceus, but he's my best friend and he knows to dumb things down for me. Yeah, I think I'll go see him.'_

He straightened and focused on Pulse, who was peeling some moss of of a rock. "Hey, Pulse! Do you want to go visit Mewtwo and Rachel?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Pulse replied excitedly, flying around in rapid circles.

"Okay then, let's go," Darkrai told him as he lead Pulse higher into the air before they flew off in the direction of Mewtwo's cavern home.

-ooo-

"Okay, Rainbow. Now, just watch me and do what I do when I tell you to," Ho-oh instructed as he spread his wings. Then, he ran to the edge of the tall, flat rock that both he and Rainbow were standing on and jumped into the air. With one powerful flap, he was airborne. He flew in a circle, creating a rainbow halo in the sky, before landing beside his apprentice.

Rainbow took a deep breath. Her father motioned that it was her turn. She gulped and nodded before staring at the edge with determination burning in her eyes. If she wanted to learn how to fly, she had to take some risks.

She spread her colorful wings and ran, flapping as she went to power them up. She reached the edge and leaped. She flapped, but she could feel herself falling. She closed her eyes. It wasn't enough of a fall to seriously hurt her, but it would still hurt a little and she sure didn't want to watch herself collide with the ground.

"Oomph," she heard as she landed on something smooth and warm. She opened her eyes, trying to see what she had landed on. She knew it couldn't be grass. She looked down and felt a gasp escape her throat when she saw that she had landed on an orange, lizard-like pokemon. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she said worriedly as she climbed off of the Charmander and helped him to his feet.

"Uh, yeah. I'm all right," the orange lizard replied. He gave a small smile. "Although, I sure wasn't expecting a colorful bird to fall from the sky and land on me. Anyway, my name is Zarathustra. My friends call me Zara."

She returned the smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I just kinda wish I'd have met you in a way that didn't involve me knocking the wind out of ya. Talk about a first impression." She smiled when she got a laugh out of her new friend. "My name is Rainbow."

She heard a movement in the air above them and looked up. Her dad had flown down to make sure she was all right. After she reassured him that she was okay, she turned to face Zara. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Zara. Zara, this is my dad."

The Charmander gaped at Ho-ho with wide, blue eyes. "Y...y...you're H...Ho-oh! The l...l...legendary bird of rainbows! My p...parents told me all about y...you and the other legendaries!" He bowed before turning to Rainbow. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you as a legendary sooner! I thought all of the legendaries were grown-ups. It's an honor to be in you and your father's presence," he said as he bowed again.

"Zara! Don't do that! You're my friend. Just because we're legendaries doesn't mean you have to bow and be all formal and stuff. We're really not all that different from any other pokemon," Rainbow replied in a voice that was a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

Zara straightened up and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. A blush was barely visible against his orange skin. "Sorry. I just got excited and nervous about meeting and being friends with a legendary."

Rainbow laughed. "Don't be so flustered. I'm just like any other pokemon, remember?"

Zarathustra's blush deepened a little but his grin got even bigger. "Sorry," he giggled.

"Would you stop appologizing already?!" Rainbow said with a slightly exasperated grin. "Come on! Let's play! I can finish my flying lesson later!" She turned to look at her father. "That's okay, right?"

"Go ahead," Ho-oh said with a smile.

"Okay!" the Charmander replied as her followed her lead, finally relaxing and forgetting her status as a legendary as they chased each other across the grass.

Ho-oh watched them play and chuckled to himself. _'They kinda remind me of Moltres and myself when we were younger,'_ he thought as he supervised their game.

* * *

_I hope you liked this disappointingly short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Decision

_Okay, here's the next chapter. Writer's block struck again, but thanks to Shiny Hunter's oneshot Outcasts and becoming slightly delirious from an insomnia attack, the chapter is finished. sigh What do ya know, the Regis are actually growing on me... Oh, almost forgot. I just wanted to say that yes, the legendaries can transform and take on a human appearance in this fanfic. Please enjoy the story!_

* * *

"I still can't believe that I actually temporarily lost me memory," Regigigas said, staring blankly into space with his arms dropped lazily at his sides as he entered his temple home.

Titan followed him in, arms crossed and eyes blinking to symbolize a nod. "Yeah. You sure are lucky that the lady with the wheel-thingy on her belly was able to give it back."

Regigigas sat down on the moss covered rock that he used as a chair. "Her name's Arceus. She's our leader."

Titan's eyes blinked sarcastically. "Duh. She told us that at the meeting. Where were you?"

Regigigas grinned with his eyes. "In my own little world."

Titan snorted. "Let me guess, people there look up to you for reason's other than your tallness. They see you as powerful and intelligent. Not to mention good-looking."

Regigigas sat up straight, his eyes blinking in surprise. "How did you know?!"

"Because it's the exact opposite of what you are in real life," Titan replied, smirking with his eyes.

"Are you making fun of me?" Regigigas asked suspiciously.

Titan slapped a hand to his face. He gave his father an exasperated look and said "Are you mentally challenged? What the heck was Arceus thinking when she made you the leader of the Regis?! Was she drunk or something?"

Regigigas was about to defend himself when he heard movement at the temple entrance. He looked up and saw Regice standing there with Frosty at her side. He automatically forgot about Titan's insults and his eyes blinked in excitement. "Hiya, Regice! Good ta see ya!"

She smiled at him with her eyes. "Same goes for you, even if we did just see each other at the meeting not all that long ago. Anyway, Frosty loved you, so I decided to bring him here to show him where you live. By the way, I brought you a present!" She pulled her hand out from behind her back, revealing what she had brought.

Regigigas' eyes blinked and widened in awe. "I...is that, ch...chocolate?"

She nodded her affirmation. He jumped up and quickly changed to human form as he rushed forward to accept his gift and enjoy it. Regice turned human as well, to avoid him getting frost bitten when he got near her.

Titan and Frosty stared in amazement. Frosty was the first to snap out of it. "How did you guys do that?!"

Now that she could, Regice turned her head and smiled at him. Regigigas was too preoccupied with his beloved chocolate to hear or see anything else, so Regice answered. "Every legendary has the ability to take on a human form. It was Arceus' idea. You children will eventually learn how to transform as well!"

"Cool!" Frosty cried, his eyes blinking excitedly. Titan couldn't help agreeing with him, but he kept his opinion quiet. He thought that the adults looked awesome as humans and fantasized about what he would look like.

Regigigas in human form had moss green hair and golden eys. His skin was pale and his clothes were white with markings that matched the ones on his natural body.

Regice also had pale skin. Her eyes were a very light, icy blue, as was her long hair that stopped halfway down her back. She wore a long sleeved, light blue sweater with seven golden dots in the shape of a cross on the torso, symbolizing her eyes. She wore icy blue jeans and matching shoes.

Titan shook himself out of his thoughts when her heard Regice and Frosty laughing. He focused on his dad, the subject of their amusement, and groaned.

He was urgently licking any melted chocolate off of his hands, the wrapper and his face. He was attempting to lick a chocolate smudge off his nose.

"Dad! You're an embarrassing, pathetic, chocoholic!" Titan groaned.

"And proud of it!" Regigigas replied before returning to the task of licking his chocolate-smudged nose clean.

-ooo-

"Rachel, give it back to me," Mewtwo said firmly, his long tail swishing left and right in agitation.

The girl stuck her toung out at him and said "It's called 'keep away'. If you want the book back, you'll have to chase me down and take it from me."

Mewtwo sighed. _'First Mew, then Deoxys, and now Rachel! Is every female I know out to pester me?!' _he thought to himself as he pondered how to get his book back. "Rachel, if you don't give me back that book immediately, I will give a speech on Einstein's theory of relativity and force you to listen to it!" he said, remembering how tortured Mew was when he had given that speech to her.

His plan worked. Rachel had a horrified expression on her face and a shiver ran through her body. "Here! Take the stupid book," she said, throwing the to him and scowling. "You're no fun."

"I realize this." He sensed some psychic energies approaching and turned to look out the cave entrence. He smiled lightly when he recognized the approaching figures. "Hello, Darkrai. Hello, Pulse," he greeted when they arrived.

Rachel beamed and flew forward. "Hey, Pulse! Howya doing?"

Pulse beamed back. "Hiya, Rachey! I'm good!"

"Good! Me too! I'm glad you're here. Dad's no fun at all and I was starting to think that I'd die of boredom," she groaned, shooting Mewtwo a look of annoyance.

Pulse flew forward and grabbed Rachel's arm. "Come on! Let's play!" he said as he pulled her farther into the cave.

Mewtwo chuckled lightly at their antics before turning to Darkrai. "Something tells me this is not a casual visit. You're psychic energy seems distressed. What is wrong?" he asked, a questioning look in his amethyst eyes.

Darkrai took a deep breath. "Well, Pulse was really tired after the meeting. He took a nap and he had a dream."

Mewtwo's eyes softened. "He had his first nightmare? He did not at all troubled..."

Darkrai shook his head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare. That's why I'm so confused. He says he had a good dream, and he was smiling in his sleep. I know that I'VE never had a good dream. I didn't think nightmare givers were capable of having sweet dreams. You're really smart, so I came here. Do you get this any more than I do?"

Mewtwo folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. After a moment, he realized something. "Darkrai, have you ALWAYS been giving nightmares? I mean, actively causing nightmares since your creation?"

Darkrai cocked an eyebrow. "Um, yes. I think so."

Mewtwo nodded. "That's what I thought. You see, Pulse is not technically a nightmare giver yet. You have not taught him how to unlock his ability and use it. I believe that the reason you have bad dreams every night is that you subconsciously submit yourself to your own ability each night. Since Pulse has not activated his ability yet, he will dream as the average person does."

"So, Pulse can have good dreams, but only until I teach him how to torture people in their sleep?" Darkrai asked, just to confirm that he understood the concept.

Mewtwo nodded.

"Well that's just great!" the phantom yelled. Mewtwo backed away to give him some space as he floated back and forth, thinking of his predicament.

_'I can't believe this! It was bad enough that I was going to have to cause the poor kid to be hated by humans and that his happy attitude would make it hard for him to cause others misery, now I'll also be taking away his happiness while he's asleep! I can't do that to him! It's wrong. He doesn't deserve this. Nobody does. I only bear it to spare anyone else from having to do it. I can't put him through the torture I've put myself through for all these years.' _

He stopped paissing and turned to give Mewtwo a serious look. "I'm not gonna do it."

"What?" Mewtwo cried in shock.

"You heard me. I'm not going to teach Pulse how to give nightmares," Darkrai replied, determination in his bright blue eyes and in his voice.

"But, Arceus said that it's your duty to train him to do your job. She will be very angry with you if you disobey," Mewtwo commented.

"I don't care," the ebony pokemon said.

Mewtwo bit his lip and looked at the ground. After a moment, he looked up, a similar look in his own eyes now. "Okay, then. If it's what you want to do, then I support you."

Darkrai gave him a half smile. "Thanks." Suddenly, noise at the back of the cave caught his attention. He cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps we should check on them," he said, walking in the direction of the noise with Darkrai following. Both pokemon's jaws dropped when they reached the kids.

They had a song playing on Mewtwo's laptop and were doing a dance routine.

"A used... pink bathrobe. A rare... mint snow-globe. A Smurf... TV tray, I bought on eBay.

"My house... is filled with this crap. Shows up in bubble wrap, most everyday. What I bought on eBay.

"Tell me why... I need another pet rock. Tell me why... I got that Alf alarm clock. Tell me why... I bid of Shatner's old toupee. They had it on eBay," the children sang in unison as they danced around to the music.

The adults took turns gaping first at the children, then each other, then back to the children. As the kids finished the song, they lightly clapped, still kinda dazed.

Pulse grinned. "Thank you!" he said, taking a bow before flying forward and hugging both his father and Rachel's father.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Darkrai replied, not sure what to say. He hadn't been expecting a song and dance routine, but with Pulse's attitude, he probably should have seen it coming.

"Did you really like it?" Rachel asked, walking over to stand in front of them.

Mewtwo smiled. "Yes. It was very good, Rachel. You and Pulse are very talented."

Pulse and Rachel grinned, did a bow, and said "THANK YOU!" in unison before flying forward and hugging the adult version of themselves.

Mewtwo and Darkrai couldn't help smiling, even with the recent major decision Darkrai had made still floating around in their heads...

* * *

_Again, another short chapter. Sorry! :D If you're wondering, the song is called EBay Song, by Weird Al Yankovice (one of the awsomest people of all time). And, for any lawyers or idiots in the audiance, I do not own the song or its singer. Anyway, please review! _


	9. Theft, Electrocution and Fighting Oh My

_Here is chapter nine! It's longer than the last few chapters, so I hope this pleases you! Thank you for all the reviews!_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ZAC EFRON. (Is it even possible to own a human being?)_**

* * *

"Renay, I know you like this actor boy a lot, but don't you think this is a bit... extreme?" Giratina asked, switching his wide-eyed gaze between his daughter and the walls of her room.

"No. If anybody understands the passion behind a dedication and love for something, it should be you," Renay replied with a smirk as she added the final touches.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't wallpaper my room with pictures of Arceus! How the hell did you manage getting those Zac posters on the ceiling anyway? You can't even fly yet!" he said as he looked up at the Zac Efron posters.

"I got someone to put them up for me. Anyway, the only reason your room ISN'T wallpapered with pictures of Arceus is because you don't have enough of them!" Renay countered as she admired her new decorations.

Giratina grinned. "Yeah. You'd think they'd have more pictures of such a powerful, beautiful, intelligent pokemon in those pokemon books. And ever since she got that security system, it's been much harder to sneak in and take my own pictures." He suddenly got a suspicious face. "Speaking of which, where did you get all these posters?"

"Magazines," Renay replied simply before returning to admiring her posters.

"And where did you get the magazines?" he pressed, growing more suspicious at the way she seemed to be dodging answering directly.

"That's for me to know and you to hear about of the six o'clock news," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh, man! You didn't!" Giratina groaned as he went to check the TV, Renay smirking as he stared, gaping, at the scene on the television screen. He turned and stared at her in shock. "You did! That is the LAST time I trust MEW to baby-sit you!"

Renay smiled. "That reminds me, Mew and Cody took a bunch candy, junk food and toys. Meanwhile, I grabbed the magazines and some CDs and stuff!"

Giratina lowered his eyes. "Did you get any Nickelback or Bon Jovi?" he asked quietly.

Renay grinned. "Of course!"

"YES!" Giratina hissed excitedly before straightening up and giving her a serious look. "Don't think you're off the hook. I can't control Mew, but YOU are a different story. I'm going to find a way for you to pay back that store for the stuff you stole." He smiled. "But for now, pop in that Bon Jovi CD."

-ooo-

"What are you doing here, asshole?" Registeel asked suspiciously when she saw Regirock approaching.

"If I had my choice, I'd rather be being tortured, bitch. But Rocky wanted to see Reggie and she wouldn't stop whining. She finally convinced me to come after threatening me with a jack-hammer she found," he replied sarcastically as he sat on the other side of the cave.

Rocky smirked with her eyes. _'The fear in his eyes when he saw that thing sure was funny!' _she thought before she saw Reggie come running up. "Hey, Reggie!"

"Hey, Rocky," she replied as she slapped her hand against Rocky's raised, club-like arm. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmmmm," Rocky said, her eyes flashing to show she was pondering. "Let's play baseball! That way, I can use my arms as bats. You could pitch."

"Okay," Reggie replied, smiling with her eyes.

"Hey, you can't play baseball with just two people," Registeel said. "And it's not fair if Rocky does all the batting and Reggie does all the pitching!"

"But, Mom," Reggie reasoned. "Rocky can't hold the ball. Besides, I prefer pitching to batting anyway!"

"You should still take turns," Registeel said, folding her arms across her chest as she gave the children a stern look.

"Control freak," Regirock grumbled, eyes flashing to show his annoyance.

"Shut up, you pain in the ass," Registeel growled as her hands balled into fists at her sides and she glared daggers at the legendary of rocks.

"Why don't you make me? You stubborn bitch!" Regirock countered as he climbed to his feet and approached the legendary of metals, getting into an attack position.

The children watched in a mixture of horror, amazement and awe as the two adults attacked each other, screaming battle cries and insults as they attempted to kill their fellow trio member.

"I'll go get Mom's cell phone," Reggie said in a mesmerized voice before tearing her eyes away from the battle scene and walking off to go find the item.

Rocky barely noticed her absence as she continued to watch the fight.

Reggie came back with the phone soon. She was skimming through the phone numbers saved on the phone, trying to decide on who to call. "Rocky, should I call Regigigas, Regice or Arceus?"

Rocky snapped out of her mesmerized state and gave Reggie a look that clearly said 'duh!'.

Reggie sighed. "Regice it is," she said as she selected the ice ruler's number and waited for her to pick up, watching the brawl as she waited.

-ooo-

"I still don't get why your apprentice's cloud is Pepsi can blue instead of purple," Raikou said to Suicune as he stared at Crystal's long, flowing cloud.

"I don't either. Can you just shut up about it already and get to work? We have to teach them how to use their abilities," Suicune said as she walked over to the lake. She turned her attention to Crystal and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to try to teach you how to walk on water."

Crystal watched in awe as her mother stepped out and effortlessly trotted across the water's surface before coming back to stand at her side again.

"Now it's your turn," Suicune said, nudging her toward the edge.

Crystal inhaled and exhaled deeply before putting the first tentative paw onto the water. She closed her eyes as her second front paw followed it, expecting to fall in. After a moment, she opened her eyes, which widened in amazement soon afterward.

She was standing on the water!

She carefully stepped forward, all four paws now resting on the water's surface. She smiled in glee before prancing around a bit. Suddenly, she heard a loud yelp. She was so startled that she slipped through the surface of the water. She paddled rapidly to the barrier between air and water. Her head exploded into air and she spluttered the water from her mouth before looking to locate the source of the yelp.

Suicune was climbing up off of the ground, small burn wounds visible beneath her light blue and white fur. She shook her head to try and find her bearings.

"Mom! Are you all right? What happened?" Crystal called to her as she swam to shore as fast as she could, determined to help the lupine legendary.

Suicune gave her head one last shake before her gaze focused on Crystal. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. I don't know what happened. One minute, I'm watching you and the next I felt pain. Then I woke up on the ground." She nuzzled the child, who had finally reached land. "You were doing great though!"

Crystal smiled at her. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound, like something big was crashing through the woods. Then, Raikou let out, followed by Sasha.

"Suicune!" Raikou cried when he saw the marks. "I'm so sorry! I was showing the kid how to use Thunderbolt, but I missed the tree I was aiming at! I heard the yelp and came running! I am so so sooo sorry for hurting you! Can you ever forgive me?" he babbled as he repeatedly called himself stupid in his head.

Suicune stared at him for a moment before her crimson eyes softened. "Raikou, it was an accident. Of course I'll forgive you. I'm all right. Stop freaking out."

Raikou's entire body sagged as he exhaled. He looked back up and smiled. "Thanks, Su," he said before walking over and giving the large burn mark on her shoulder a few soothing licks. "I'm sorry again for hurting you," he said between licks.

Suicune felt her face heat up. She lowered her head and gave the burns on her legs a few licks to hide the blush on her cheeks and snout. "It's okay, Raikou. Thank you," she said softly before returning to her leg wounds.

Sasha noticed Suicune's blush and smirked. She leaned closer to Crystal and whispered "Your mom's blushin'. Do ya think she likes my dad?"

Crystal smiled. "I don't know, but I think it's very possible. And judging by your father's cherry red cheeks, I'm guessing that he likes her too."

The two kids shared a giggle before Sasha motioned for them to leave. Crystal understood. They should leave the adults alone. She followed the tiger cub into the woods. They eventually found Entei. They told him about what happened.

The volcano lion chuckled. "I knew it!"

-ooo-

"Hey, Manny," Azelf said to his friend as he settled on the sand at the water's edge. His daughter plowed straight into the sea, purposely splashing her father, Manaphy and Seth.

"Hey, Azelf. Howya doin' buddy?" Manaphy laughed as he wiped some of the brisk water from his face with his flippers.

"Okay, I guess," Azelf muttered.

Alexa surfaced and laughed. "He's just grumpy because Mew broke into a store and took a bunch of candy and junk. He's worried that she's a sugar addicted criminal!"

"Is that true, Azelf?" Manaphy asked as Alexa pounced on Seth, pulling him underwater.

Azelf sighed. "Yeah. She's so reckless and carefree. It's like she acts without thinking of the consequences. And she doesn't have any trio members or a counterpart, so I've had to watch out for her. That's why I was so happy when Mewtwo joined us. At least now she has someone to be grouped with."

Manaphy laughed. "Azelf, Mew can take care of herself. She's smarter and wiser than she acts. And even IF she gets into trouble, she has the Little Legendary League to watch her back. She also has her clone and her friends."

Azelf smiled lightly. "I guess you're right. I don't think I can ever stop worrying though..."

Manaphy smirked. "That's because you care for her. A LOT."

Azelf felt the blush rise to his cheeks. He was thankful that Alexa and Seth chose that moment to explode from the water and tackle Manaphy. He laughed. "Excellent timing, Alexa."

The blue and white legendary child surfaced and grinned at her father. "Thank you. Now, hold still and don't squeal," she instructed as she crawled onto the sand and began digging a hole as her father watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she came over, grabbed his tails and dragged him to the hole.

"I'm burying you, duh!" she laughed as she pushed him in and began filling it up, despite his protests. Soon, she had him buried up to his neck in the warm, sun-baked sand.

Azelf stopped struggling and realized that the warm, toasty sand actually felt very soothing. He sighed happily and closed his amber eyes.

Alexa grinned. "You seriously need to relax. When you have, I'll dig you out and you can join us for a swim, Daddyo!" she said with a laugh as she joined Manaphy and Seth in the water.

* * *

_There it was. I hope you all liked it! Now, please be a good reader and click the indigo button beneath these words._


	10. Falling

_A wave of ambition hit me and I got the chapter done early. I think you will like the results. I know I do! :) Also, LS pointed out the lack of Cresselia, so I gave her a major part here. Anyway, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

Latias flew around Alto Mare, desperately looking for Ruby and Sapphire. She had been teaching them how to become invisible and they had finally gotten it right. But then a Rattata came running by and they went chasing after it. She went looking for them, but they were hard to find. It had been an hour now and Latias was beginning to panic. _'What if they're hurt... or lost... or captured? What if I never see them again?'_ she thought despairingly as she flew, calling out for the missing children.

"What is wrong?" she heard a concerned, gentle voice say. She turned her head and saw a Togekiss flying nearby, watching her with worried eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to talk normally. "I can't find my kids, Ruby and Sapphire. I was teaching them how to turn invisible and they wondered off," she explained.

The Togekiss nodded. "I'll help you find them," he said.

"Thank you," Latias said with a smile before they split up to find them.

Latias was flying past a few stands, each selling some various human item or food. Just then, she noticed an apple that was floating away, unnoticed by the salesperson. She felt her heart leap with joy as she flew over and grabbed the invisible child.

"Mom? I'm so happy to see you! I thought I was lost forever!" she heard Ruby's voice say, confirming the identity of the child.

Latias hugged her and helped her make herself visible again. Once the child could once again be seen, Latias gave her a serious look. "Please, never wonder off again. I was worried sick that I'd lost you. I cannot go through that again!"

Ruby looked and felt very guilty. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to upset ," she said, nuzzling her mother.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Latias, who was once again beginning to panic. "Where is your brother?" she asked in a very urgent tone.

Ruby lowered her head, eyes suddenly filled with worry. "I... I don't know. We got separated a while ago and I couldn't find him. I hope my little brother is all right..." she said in a trembling voice.

Latias zoomed off, her daughter following her closely. She was going so fast, she could do nothing to avoid crashing right into the Togekiss from earlier.

She quickly shook off the disorientation and helped the Togekiss up. "I'm so sorry... uh," she said, realizing that she didn't know his name.

He smiled. "Caleb. My name's Caleb. It's quite all right. I know it was an accident. I was trying to find you anyway. I believe I found your son!" he said happily.

Latias felt her heart leap. "Where is he?"

"Follow me," Caleb replied as he lead her through the beautiful streets pf Alto Mare. He lead her down and ally, where she could hear whimpering at the end.

She zipped past the other two and found her son, surprisingly visible, crying and whimpering for his mother and sister. "Sapphire!" she cried in joy as she closed the distance and embraced the frightened child.

"Mother!" he cried happily as he snuggled against her feathers and nuzzled her chin with his snout and forehead.

Latias turned her head to look at Caleb as Ruby and Sapphire hugged each other. "Thank you so much for finding him. I couldn't bare to loose another loved one after having already lost both my brother and my father."

Caleb smiled. "I know of your brother and fathers' sacrifices. The citizens of Alto Mare owe them and you their lives. We are very thankful for such wonderful guardians. If you don't mind me asking, where is the childrens' father?"

Latias laughed before explaining how Arceus had given them all apprentices to train.

Caleb nodded and smiled. "That was a pretty good idea. Arceus must be a very good, intelligent leader."

Latias laughed again. "Giratina sure thinks so!"

Caleb got a confused look on his face. "You mean, Giratina, the death legendary? I don't understand. Maybe you could tell me more about the personalities of the individual legendaries. I've always been interested in learning more about them!"

Latias grinned and agreed before leading him and the children back to her garden home, so that humans wouldn't bother them and the kids could play in safety.

They chatted the day away as Caleb admired the scenary. They had a great time and Latias was happy for some more mature company to talk to. At the end of the day, Caleb smiled and said "Thank you for all the wonderful tales and for showing me around your home. It is very beautiful. Now, it is getting late and I think I should be getting back to my own home."

"The pleasure's all mine," Latias replied with a smile. "Come back anytime and don't be a stranger!"

Caleb agreed with a laugh before departing, calling "Good-bye!" as he did.

"Bye," Latias said in a slightly wistful voice as the retreating form of Caleb left her field of vision.

-ooo-

"Very good, Serena. Now, put it down gently," Cresselia instructed as she watched her daughter levitate a dummy made of leaves and twigs with her psychic powers.

Serena did as she was told and carefully lowered it to a rest on the ground. She turned and smiled at Cresselia. "I did it Mom!"

Cresselia grinned. "You sure did! You're learning so fast! I'm so proud of you!" she said, causing Serena's smile to get even wider at the praise.

Suddenly, Cresselia heard the sound of her cell phone's ring-tone, a fast-paced Cascada song. She went into her cave and answered it. "Hello?" She was surprised to hear Darkrai' voice respond.

"Yeah, um, Cressi?" he began, interrupted when Cresselia cut in to ask him why he called.

He gave a small growl. "I was about to say before you interrupted. Just shut up and listen. Do you think you can come over to my island and give me some help? I already called Mewtwo, but it's not enough."

"Help you with what?" she asked, slightly suspicious.

"I'll explain later. Now please, just get over here," he said before hanging up.

She sighed. _'I might as well. He said "please", so i must be fairly serious,' _she thought a bit worriedly before telling Serena about the call and flying over to New Moon Island together.

"Darkrai?" she called out when she reached his island's shore. New Moon Island wasn't nearly as alive or beautiful as her own island. She often pitied him, secretly of course. Not only did he have the worst job in existence, but he had to live here as well. _'Oh, well,'_ she thought. _'At least their are some orange trees. He loves those little citrus orbs.'_

"Over here!" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. She followed his voice until she found him.

Cresselia and Serena both burst out with laughter at the sight before them.

Pulse's rear end, tail and waist were sticking out of the ground. His head, arms and torso seemed to be stuck in shadow form. Darkrai, Mewtwo and Rachel all had a hold on either his waist or each other as they attempted to free the little phantom.

The three non-stuck legendaries were startled by the laughter, causing them to lose their grip and go flying backwards.

Darkrai skidded across the ground. Whe he came to a stop he sat up and glared at the two lunar swans.

Mewtwo hit a tree and slid to the ground, Rachel landing in a sitting position on top of him. Her tail was swept up, the tip tickling her nose. Mewtwo groaned before asking Rachel to get off of him. She did.

Cresselia continued laughing at the hilarity of the result of startling them while Serena flew over to help the three up. The queen of dreams finally stifled her laughing to little giggles as the two adults glared at her and the two free children stared in amusement.

"Come on, let's get Pulse out of the ground," Darkrai grumbled, floating over to the stuck child, grabbing his waist and beginning to pull.

Mewtwo, Rachel, Cresselia and Serena joined in. Rachel got a good grip on Pulse's waist. Mewtwo had her waist and Serena had her tail. Cresselia wrapped her paws and wings around Darkrai's waist and pulled, using her psychic energy to help as well. Mewtwo saw this and did the same.

Suddenly, Pulse's upper body came shooting out of the ground! Everybody went soaring.

Mewtwo righted himself almost immediately. Luckily, he managed to catch Serena just before she hit a rock. "Thank you, Mewtwo!" she exclaimed happily, earning a small smile from the Mew clone.

Pulse crashed right into Rachel. They flipped several times in the air before hitting the dirt. Pulse was splayed across Rachel's waist, forming a cross. They sat up and stared at each other in shock before bursting into a giggling fit. "That was fun!" Pulse laughed.

"Let's do it again!" Rachel said with a grin, giving Pulse a high three.

Cresselia's grip on Darkrai tightened when she realized what was happening and that she could get hurt. They crashed into the ground together.

Cresselia hesitantly opened her eyes, only to find that her face was only about three inches from Darkrai's, her own amethyst eyes locked on his bright blue ones. Both of them, since Darkrai's albino hair had been swept back by the momentum.

She would have continued laying there, staring into those strangely beautiful eyes if it weren't for Darkrai saying "Um, Cresselia? Could you please get off my chest?"

She shook herself back to reality and quickly hopped off of his chest, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy. "Sorry. I must have been a bit disoriented by the impact," she lied, praying that they'd believe her.

Darkrai cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and went to check on Pulse.

Cresselia exhaled a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. _'Great,' _she thought bitterly. _'Now those damn eyes of his are sure to haunt me in my dreams tonight.'_

-ooo-

Arceus sighed. She could deny it no longer. She was bored out of her mind. She also had a headache from listening to Alpha's suggestions on activities for them to do.

Basically, he wanted to leave the Hall of Origin and go exploring. She wanted to stay, but was bored enough to consider it.

She had just taught him how to become human, so there really wasn't much stopping them. She was about to submit and take him to a museum, when a familiar voice made her face fall.

"Yo, Arcy!"

_'Oh, crap. Not him; not now!' _she thought with a groan as the renegade dragon approached, grinning as always.

"Hey, Arcy. Renay and I are going to the city. You know, hanging out, having fun, trying to pay off debts... Anyway, we wanted to know it you and Alpha wanted to come. It'll be a blast!" he said, looking directly at Alpha when her said 'blast'.

Sure enough, Alpha became excited and begged until his mother submitted. "Okay! Okay! We'll go!" she exclaimed when his whining became intolerable.

Alpha jumped for joy, Renay smiled, Arceus groaned and Giratina smirked. _'And the trap snaps shut,' _he thought as they left.

* * *

_There it was. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Now, remember my ending author notes from the previous chapters and please review! :D_


	11. A Day in the City

_Okay. I decided to split up the day in the city for two reasons. One, it was too long to be one chapter. Two, you won't die of Giratina and Arceus overload. Sorry LS, you'll have to wait till next chapter for the things I told you about. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! BTW, beware of fluff overload. :)_

**_Disclaimer: Attila does not own Pokemon. She does not own many things that she adores. Please don't rub it in. She is prone to random outburst, talking to herself, memory lapses and talking about herself in the third person. You have been warned._**

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Giratina asked as they walked into the city. They were all in human form as to not cause a disturbance among the humans.

Giratina appeared to be a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He was "6'2 and average weight. He skin was pale with a slightly grayish hue and his bright eyes were a ruby color. He usually wore a golden samurai style helmet, but he had taken it off before coming here, exposing his jet black hair. He wore a black and red striped shirt. The long sleeves seemed to have been torn along the seems and hung at his sides, representing his wings. He had three golden bands on his bare arms. He was also wearing a dark gray pair of jeans with two strips of yellow on each leg. His feat were covered by dark gray boots with golden buckles. To top of his appearance, he wore a gold colored leather belt around his waist.

Renay was a girl who seemed to be about nine or ten years old. She was about "4'9 and her skin and eyes were the same color as her father's. Her yellow bangs went up in a kind of M shaped fashion before falling to the sides of her face. Her hair was golden blond and its style was a short bob. She wore a black and red striped tank top with an unzipped dark gray, denim jacket over it. There were three bands of yellow on each side and arm of the jacket. She had black lipstick and eyeliner on and she was adorned with a pair of golden hoop ear-rings and a golden choker with two long, black and red strips of fabric tied to the back of it and draping out behind her. She wore a dark gray pair of jeans with two tiger stripes of yellow on each leg. They were secured by a gold colored belt. She was also wearing boots that were very similar to her father's.

Arceus was about the same age as Giratina. She appeared to be about "5'8 and a hair below average weight and pale skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she had long, snowy white hair with black and gold streaks. She wore a white dress that stopped just above her ankles, which her each adorned with a golden anklet. The dress was sleeveless and parted from the neck to the waist, laced together by a golden cord and revealing her black undershirt. A yellow ribbon was tied around her waist and she had a golden bracelet around each wrist. She wore yellow sandals. Her garment was topped off by a pair of green ear-rings.

Alpha was about Renay's age. He was "4'8 with skin and eyes the same color as his mother's. He had short white hair with gold and black highlights. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket over it, unzipped to show a black streak down the center of his torso. He was wearing a pair of slightly baggy white jeans held up by a gold colored belt. He was wearing yellow shoes with black laces.

"What CAN we do? We don't have any money!" Alpha said in response to Giratina's question.

The now-human death legendary grinned. "What you talkin' bout boy? We got plenty of it!" he said as he reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

Arceus's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?" she asked in a shocked and suspicious voice.

His grin got even bigger. "I do random things to earn it. Like looking on the ground near fast food restaraunts' drive-through windows, selling stuff that I find and a recent kareoke contest. I blew the crowd with 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi!"

"Ironic choice in song," Arceus commented.

"It's my theme song. I may be the death legendary but I'm still alive and kicking!" he replied with a laugh.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Renay spoke up, giving her father a confused look. "If you have money, why can't you just pay the store back for me right now?"

"Because I'm not paying for your mistakes. You'll never learn anything that way," Giratina answered with a smirk after explaining to the other two what Renay was talking about.

Arceus couldn't help but gape a bit at him as Renay pouted. _'That was actually a mature way to handle things. I can't believe it! Who is this guy and what did he do with the real Giratina?' _she thought as they walked.

"Now, back to the main question, what we gonna do?" Giratina asked, snapping the group from their thoughts.

"Let's go to the mall!" Renay said excitedly.

Giratina smiled. "Only if you promise not to steel anything and if Arcy and Alpha agree."

They agreed and headed to the large human gathering place known as a 'mall'. They walked in. Arceus and the kids couldn't help gasp at all the stores and people, but Giratina had been there before. He was used to it and felt right at home.

"So, where do we start? We can cut out clothing stores, so that leaves the music store, item stores and book store," Giratina said as they weaved over to an open area near the fountain.

"Can we go to the book store first?" Arceus asked as she took in the sights and smells of the mall.

Giratina smiled at her. "Of course, Arcy. Just let me do something real quick." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a nickel. He closed his crimson eyes and concentrated hard on the coin and the wish he was making on it. He opened his eyes and tossed the coin into the clear, rippling water to join the other coins.

"Why did you do that?" Alpha asked, beating Arceus and Renay to saying the question in all their head aloud.

Giratina smiled softly. "It's a human thing that I've taken a liking to. You take a coin and make a wish on it. Then you throw it in. Even if it doesn't come true, it's still fun in a weird kind of way."

"What did you wish for?" Arceus asked, her eyes filled with both a bit of suspicion and a little of real interest.

Giratina smirked. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true. Can't let that happen now can I?" he said with a laugh as he lead the group over to the escalator. He instructed them on how to get before stepping on himself. The others followed his lead. He looked down and noticed to his horror that Arceus was standing on the folding line. "Arcy, look out!" he exclaimed just as half the step fell out from under her feet.

She stumbled and began to fall backwards. She felt like there were a million feathers in her stomach as she tried to stay upright. Suddenly, Giratina reached out and grabbed her upper arm, successfully preventing her from falling. She clung to him, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart and rid her system of the massive amounts of adrenaline that now coursed through it.

Giratina's eyes widened and he wondered if her should pinch himself. _'No. If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up!'_Arceus was hugging him! Sure it was because she was afraid that she might still fall, but if was a start! Yet, he couldn't be all that happy. She was frightened, which made him sad. His eyes softened and he lifted a hand to give stroke her hair in a comforting way. "It's okay, Arceus. You're safe. I won't let you fall."

Her head snapped up when she heard his voice, bringing her back to her senses. She felt her face get warm when she realized who she was holding onto. _'Oh, jeez. He's probably enjoying this... But wait, why do his eyes look so soft and concerned? And did he just call me Arceus instead of Arcy? Why am I so nervous?'_

They reached the top of the escalator and Arceus automatically let go and backed away from him. "Thank you for preventing my fall, Giratina," she said as formally as she could while trying to hide how embarrassed she was.

Giratina smiled in a way she could have sworn was somehow a little sad and kind of amused at the same time. "No problem, Arcy," he said in a voice that matched his smile.

Neither adult noticed the children smirking at each other in amusement as they headed to Border's Books.

-ooo-

Articuno stood on one of the many ice hills of her island, staring out at the ocean. She hadn't seen Lugia in more than a week and she was really worried. She had thought that he had stayed with Ho-oh longer than he had planned, but Moltres told her that Ho-oh hadn't seen him either. Then she tried thinking that he was showing Silver more of the sea. After all, all the Lugia girl could do right now was swim. But Silver often played with Tsunami when they were exploring the ocean and Kyogre hadn't seen them either.

Articuno sighed. _'Oh, Lugia. Wherever you are, I just hope you're okay,'_she thought sadly as she gazed at the water, hoping to see his familiar silhouette beneath the surface.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Tundra asked, shaking her mother out of her thoughts.

Articuno faced the child. "I'm worried about Lugia," she admitted.

Tundra nodded her head. "I'm worried about Silver and Lugia too, but staring at the water isn't going to make them come back faster or insure their safety."

"I know," Articuno said sadly. "But I can't bring myself to do anything other than watch for him. I know that a watched pot never boils, but that doesn't have to mean that a watched for dragon never returns."

Just then, Tundra smirked. "I don't know, Mom. Looking away seemed to do the trick."

Articuno gave her a look of confusion. Tundra rolled her eyes and pointed her wing toward the water. Articuno followed its direction with her eyes and felt her heart jump into her throat.

There he was! Swimming toward them with Silver by his side!

"Lugia!" Articuno cried as she flew out to greet him.

He smiled and rose up into the sky.

"Are you alright? Where were you? What happened?" she drilled as she flew circles around him to make sure that he was unharmed and unmarked.

"I'll tell you on the island," he replied as he lead her and Silver back to where Tundra was waiting. As soon as they landed he took a deep breath and began explaining. "Silver and I were hanging around near Ogi Isle in the Johto region. I'd been visiting Ho-oh and on the way back, Silver got hungry and tired of riding on my back. I figured it was remote enough to rest. But then Silver was captured by a human called Namba. I was so upset that my judgment was clouded. When they used her as bait, I didn't realize it was a trap and they got me too. Luckily, that human from the Orange Islands and a human friend of Silver's broke in and freed us."

Articuno stood there and stared at him with a shocked expression as the information sunk in. "You were captured?"

Lugia nodded. "Yes, but we got away."

"I don't care! I almost lost you once and I never want to come that close to loosing you ever again!" Articuno suddenly burst out, ruby eyes brimming with tears.

Lugia's chestnut eyes widened in surprise before softening with concern and empathy. "Articuno, I...um," he stammered , wanting to make her feel better but not knowing what to say.

She calmed down a bit and gave him a serious look with tear filled eyes. "I care about you Lugia, a lot. Far too much to be able to bear it if something were to happen to you."

Lugia's eyes widened even more. _'Does she mean what I think she means?'_

Articuno stepped forward and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "I love you too much to stand loosing you, so please, try to be more careful."

Lugia felt tears rise to his own eyes. He opened his wings and embraced the trembling ice bird, resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too, Articuno. And I promise to be more careful. I don't want loose you either."

Nearby, the children stood watching their parents.

Silver looked at Tundra with a grin. "Yayz! We're sisters now!"

Tundra smiled back. "Yeah. By the way sis, my mom confessed first so you owe me five bucks."

Silver rolled her eyes and went back to watching the adults. She couldn't help giving a sigh of content at the warmth of the moment, despite the bitterly cold air.

* * *

_There it was! YAYZ! First confession scene! blows horn and throws confetti Now, as I've said before..._

**_Review now or the penguins will eat you!_**


	12. Riots are a Riot

_Sorry for the long wait. I had to update another story of mine, Noah's Ark. It doesn't get nearly as many reviews, but I still like it and figured I should get it going again. Anyway, this chapter is almost entirely about Arceus, Giratina, Renay and Alpha. I hope you all like it and again, please forgive me for the wait!_

* * *

"Okay," Giratina said as he walked over to the table where the others were sitting and took a seat. "Arcy, you wanted the mandarin orange salad and the lemonade. Renay, you wanted the large fry, apple pie and Sprite. Alpha wanted the sundae, small fry and strawberry shake. And I wanted the vanilla ice cream cone, medium fry, apple pie and Root Beer," he added as he passed out the food.

"Thank you," the group said before they began eating.

Arceus looked up and noticed Giratina scooping the ice cream with a fry before eating it. Then he'd get a new fry and do it again. "Why do you eat your ice cream like that?" she couldn't help asking.

Giratina grinned. He swallowed and said "Cause it tastes really good. A blend of two completely different things sometimes results in something that's better than the separate things you had before."

Renay rolled her eyes. _'Leave it to Dad to come up with a metaphor that can apply to both the ice cream and french fries combo and how he sees himself and Arceus. I wonder how long he's been waiting for a chance to use it...'_

Giratina grabbed a new fry and scooped some ice cream onto it. Then he smiled and held it out to Arceus. "Here, try it for yourself."

"Um, no thank you," she replied. Combining two foods with a high salt content didn't seem like a very good idea.

Giratina smile got bigger. "Oh, come on! Please? You never know what you like until you try it!"

Arceus sighed and grabbed the fry. She put it in her mouth and chewed. _'Hmmm. It actually tastes pretty good! The hotness and saltiness of the fry is a perfect compliment to the coldness and sweetness of the ice cream,'_ she thought with a smile as she savored the flavor.

Giratina beamed. He'd made her smile and that made him the happiest pokemon on the planet. "See? I told you you'd love it!" he said cheerfully as he went back to eating.

Arceus smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you were right," she said as she went back to eating as well.

When they were done eating, they left the mall. They walked around for a bit and did some sight-seeing. Giratina reached into his bag containing the things he'd bought at the mall and pulled out a disposable camera. He took some pictures as they walked around.

A while later, they were passing an appliance store with TVs in the window. Giratina stopped to look at the one playing the news while Renay stared at the one playing High School Musical. He grinned.

"Hey guys, there's a riot going on downtown and I think we should go!" he informed them with a grin and a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Sounds like fun," Renay replied, never taking her eyes off of the TV. Alpha nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Arceus, however, didn't seem to thing the same. "Are you insane? Why on Earth would you want to go to a riot?! Isn't that when humans throw things and complain about other things?"

Giratina nodded. "Yeah! You see, if you grab the things that the humans throw or damage, it isn't stealing. And you can to to a place called a pawn shop and exchange those things for money. And if that place won't take it, you can scrap at a junkyard. It's a good way to make money and Renay could use it!"

Arceus groaned. She still didn't like the idea, but she had a feeling that she had to go anyway. _'Besides,' _she thought. _'He's been right about things so far, so maybe he's right about this. I might as well give it a shot.' _She told him that she'd go, causing him to grin.

"Goody! Now let's go!" he cried happily as he grabbed Arceus' hand and dragged Renay away from the TV. "To the riot!" he cried dramatically as he pulled the girls after him with Alpha following close behind.

They found the riot easily enough. They just followed the sounds of yelling and crashing and once they were close enough they could see the fires.

Just then, Giratina reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ball. He tapped it and it expanded to the size of a pokeball, but it wasn't the same. It was baby blue on top, purple on bottom and the button was emerald green.

"What is that?" Arceus asked as she ducked to avoid being hit by a flying, flaming phone book.

"An item ball. I found it in the woods. It can hold many items of different sizes and it releases the item you are thinking of," he said as he hit the button and the ball absorbed the bag from the mall. "I figured it would be useful," he said with a grin as a steering wheel flew by, just missing his head.

The next hor of so was spent dodging random flying objects in some kind of strange, deranged dance. Giratina had given Renay his second item ball so that she could try to catch treasures of her own. He only had two, so he protected Arceus and Alpha from large objects by absorbing the stuff into the ball.

It was strange, but Arceus found herself feeling something that was rare for her. With all the fire and action and yelling, she was actually having FUN! Maybe it was the mix of adrenaline and endorphins from the constant movement, but she was enjoying it. She couldn't help laughing when Giratina slipped on a squashed, charred banana and landed on his rear end.

Giratina could hardly believe his ears. She was laughing and he was responsible! The joy that pulsed through his body with the angelic sound of her happiness and amusement completely made up for the small, throbbing pain in his butt and he couldn't help laughing along.

Their little giggle fest was cut short by the sound of sirens. Both of the now human adult legends' heads snapped around to see the sight of red and blue lights flashing in the distance.

"Oh, shit! It's the police!" one of the humans in the crowd yelled. Soon after, a small stampede began as the humans scrambled to get away.

Giratina crammed the ball back into his pocket and yelled "Let's get out of her!" with a laugh as he grabbed Renay's hand and began running away.

Arceus followed his lead and grabbed Alpha. She couldn't help laughing again at the sheer insanity of it all as they raced through the streets, weaving through the crowds and alleys as they tried to allude the cops.

Her laughter seemed to be contagious. Soon, all four legends were laughing.

A while later, the four legendaries collapsed in a pile of giggles at the Hall of Origin.

Giratina sat up and gazed lovingly at Arceus as she sat up and tried to stop giggling. He grinned. "Looks like my wish came true."

Arceus managed to stifle her giggles and gave him and inquiring look. "What do you mean?"

Giratina smiled. "My wish was for you to be happy and have a good time. Judging by that beautiful smile of yours, I think it came true."

Arceus couldn't help gaping at him a little as he stood up and held out a hand to help her up. _'His wish was that simple? My happiness?' _she thought as she took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. She barely registered Renay and Alpha giggling and chatting about how much fun they had as she stared at the still human legendary of death.

He smiled at her before turning to look out the entrance of the Hall. The sky was painted orange, purple and pink as the Sun became only half visible behind the horizon. "Damn, it's getting late. We better be headin' home soon."

Arceus didn't really understand why, but she suddenly found herself regretting the fact that he had to leave. She sighed. "Yes, I guess so. I had a wonderful time today. Maybe we could even do it again sometime."

Giratina beamed. "Really?!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!" he cried, pumping a fist in the air. He suddenly stopped and grinned. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" he said as he retrieved the item ball from his pocket and pressed the button. The mall bag appeared in a flash of green light and he picked it up. "I got this for you. I saw ya checkin' it out at Borders and decided to get it," he said as he pulled out a book and handed it to Arceus.

She took it and looked at its cover. Yes, it was the book that she had taken an interest in earlier, The Giver. She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you, Giratina."

He smiled back as he returned the bag to the ball and placed it into his pocket before taking on his pokemon form. "You're welcome, Arceus," he said as he spread his wings wide and let Renay climb onto his back before taking flight.

Arceus watched him leave. Once he was gone from sight, she looked down at the book that was still clutched in her hands. She walked over to her bookshelf and placed it on the top shelf, where she kept her favorite books. She returned to her original form and smiled at the book. Just then, a yawn from Alpha made her realize how tired she was as well. She gave the book one last smile before heading to bed, letting the events of the day play in her head until they became dreams.

-ooo-

"Hey, Lugia! What brings you here?" Kyogre asked as Lugia approached.

He smiled. "Articuno and I are going on a double date with Moltres and Ho-oh. I wanted to know if you'd watch Silver since she and Tsunami play so well together."

Kyogre smirked. "So you finally confessed huh? IT'S ABOUT TIME! I thought you idiots would torture yourselves forever!"

Lugia rolled his eyes before smirking right back. "You're not exactly one to talk, you know."

Kyogre's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!" she asked defensively.

"Oh, I think you know EXACTLY what I mean," Lugia laughed. "So, will you watch Silver or no?"

"Sure," Kyogre mumbled, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. The chilly ocean water was making the warmness of her face all the more noticeable.

Lugia said good-by to Silver before departing. She swam over to Tsunami and slapped her wing against his fin. "Hiya, Nami! I gots a question for ya; what's with your mom?" she said, nodding her head toward Kyogre, who was deep and thought and almost appeared to be sulking.

Tsunami grinned. "Oh, she's jut kind of freaked out that your dad knows about her being in love with Groudon."

Silver's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "SHE IS?!" she asked in astonishment.

Tsunami groaned and slapped a fin to his face. "Duh! It's so obvious! She flirts with him all the time, but he's too dense to realize it. And she won't just confess cause she's worried about scarin' him off." he paused before adding "Please don't tell Mom. She doesn't know that I know."

Silver was still kind of shocked, but she nodded and smiled. "Of course, Nami! you can count on me!" she said, doing a flip before swimming a circle around him with a grin on her face.

"Tail promise?" Tsunami said, holding out one of his tail ribbons.

"Tail promise!" Silver replied with a smile, wrapping her tail around his in a gesture of promise.

* * *

_I hope ya liked it! Now, please review. (My author notes are boring TT.TT)_


	13. Violence, Bad Jokes and More Violence

_Okay, then. Here's chapter thirteen! People say that it is a bad luck number, but personally, I like it. Also, I just wanted to warn you that this chapter will contain major hedgehog violence. People with a weak stomach and a good imagination should not read. You have been warned._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own a very cute Chihuahua._**

* * *

"What are you lookin' at?" Thunder said to Pheonix aggressively as she stared at him. His brown eyes narrowed as he waited for her response.

She giggled suddenly, raising her wings to cover her beak as she smiled at him. "A very cute bird," she replied, giggling and blushing more as she said the words.

Thunder cocked an eyebrow and gave her the same kind of look that most people would give a guy in a chicken suit who had just poked you with a pickle while they were walking down the street, then asked them how it made them feel. "Ummm, ... ooookay?"

The longer she stared at him, grinning and giggling like a fan-girl, the more uncomfortable he felt. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "MOM! MAKE THIS CREEPY WEIRD GIRL STOP STARING AT ME!" he yelled.

Zapdos sighed. She looked down at Tundra, who was trying to learn how to write with her talons, and said "Sorry, Tundra. I need to go see what's buggin' Thunder. I'll help you more later, okay?"

Tundra nodded and the lightning hawk flew over to Pheonix and Thunder. She sighed again. "What is it?"

Thunder hid behind her, trying to escape the feeling of her eyes burning into him. "She won't stop staring at me! Make her stop it or I'll fry her brains out!"

"That wasn't very nice! You may be cute, but you need to work on your social skills!" Pheonix huffed as her eyes took on an angry aura and the flames on her head and wings grew in size.

"If you don't like my rotten attitude, then leave me the hell alone! I'm nothin' BUT attitude and I like it that way!" Thunder growled as he stepped out from behind his mother so he could glare at the fire bird.

Just then, she charged him and knocked him to the ground, pinning his wings to the ground with her talons. She then proceeded to peck him mercilessly.

"GET OFF OF ME YA CRAZY CHICK!" he screamed as he took the blows to his head and torso.

She only increased the speed and power of her pecks. He screamed in rage and used ThunderBolt, grinning with satisfaction when she screamed in pain and jumped into the air. He took the opportunity to escape.

"THUNDER! PHEONIX! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Zapdos commanded, not sure of how to stop them without hurting them in the process.

They ignored her and continued their battle. Pheonix repeatedly blasted him with fire, but his electric attacks were very strong against her and were wearing her down, even with her dodging most of them.

Zapdos groaned. "This wasn't in my job description..." she muttered.

"Maybe you should call in back-up."

"Yeah, maybe I..." she said, trailing of when she realized that the familiar voice wasn't one of the ones in her head. She snapped her gaze to the side and smiled when she saw the green ozone dragon. "Thank God you're here, Ray! This is getting to be a little much!"

He laughed. "I see that," he said before flying over to the two waring kids and looping his body around them, successfully pulling them apart as well as immobilizing them. He grinned at the two shocked birds. "Now, now children. Play nice or I'm gonna have to squeeze ya till your eyes pop right out of your skull."

Thunder and Pheonix both gulped before nodding their heads vigorously, looking like bobble-heads on the dashboard while driving down a gravel road.

He released them with a laugh and flew back over to Zapdos. "There ya go, Zappy! Do I have a way with words or do I have a way with words?"

She grinned. "I'm gonna go with the all of the above, my hero in scaly, green armor."

He practically permanent grin got a bit bigger as he put his hands on his sides and thrust out his chest in a heroic pose. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Zapdos smirked at him. "Ya better watch out Ray. If your ego gets any bigger, it could kill you."

Rayquaza resumed his usual posture and laughed. "I've never heard of anyone dying from an overinflated ego before."

Zapdos' face suddenly became serious. "Andrew Ketchum, year of 1997."

Rayquaza gaped at her. "You're not serious, are you?"

She smirked again. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Rayquaza pretended to be afraid for a few seconds before laughing. "So, how'd ya get roped into baby-sitting duty this time? Poetry convention?"

The hawk grinned. "Nope. They're on a double date." She wished she had a camera as she watched his jaw drop and his yellow eyes grow huge in shock.

"You have gotta be pullin' my tail! Who confessed first? Articuno or Lugia?" he asked as soon as he recovered enough to speak coherently.

"Articuno," Zapdos replied with a smirk.

"Damn. Now I owe Giratina ten bucks," he muttered, earning a laugh from the thunder bird.

Meanwhile, Ozzy watched them and rolled his eyes. He looked around for something to do. He saw Thunder and Pheonix glaring at each other and decided that he just wasn't ready to die. Then, he spotted Tundra off by herself. He flew over and landed beside her, peaking over her shoulder curiously. "Watcha doin?"

"Writing," she replied simply as she continued to practice etching the letters into the ground and thinking of their sounds in her head.

"You know how to write?" Ozzy inquired.

"No. But I want to learn how. Thunder and Pheonix think it's a useless thing to know, but I still want to," Tundra explained.

"Cool," the small ozone dragon replied with a smile.

She paused and turned her head to look at him, her eyes showing her surprise and happiness. "Really?"

He nodded.

She smiled and returned to her work. "Thank you." She paused again before looking at him again with a smile on her beak. "Do you want to write and read too?" she asked.

Ozzy smiled back. "Yeah. That would be really cool because we could learn together and it wouldn't be as boring as learning alone." He curled up his long, serpentine body beside her and began copying what she was doing using his claw.

_'At least somebody around her is interested in learning something peaceful. And he's right... Did I really just make that stupid pun? Anyway, he was correct in saying that learning is more fun when it's not just you,'_ she thought to herself as she traced the letter M with her talon for the third time that day.

-ooo-

"You guys are boring. Are you gonna do anything other than talk?" Flower asked with a groan as she watched Chelsea and Uriah chat in the shade, her eye twitching slightly.

"No, probably not," Uriah answered, Chelsea nodding in agreement.

Celebi watched from not far away. She was making sure they didn't get into trouble while Uxie and Shaymin were at the museum. She suddenly giggled, doing a flip in the air and bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. They called it an outing, but she called it a date. Her attention was suddenly called back to reality when she heard the sound of snarling. She looked over to discover that the little hedgehog was violently ripping apart a leafy fern. She gasped. "Flower no! Leave that poor thing alone! A grass type should have respect for plants!"

Flower groaned and released the torn leaf. "It's a freakin' fern! It can;t feel pain!" she shouted. _'Though I wish it did,' _she thought with a smirk.

"Yes it can! It's a living thing and all life is sacred!" Celebi replied, looking shocked at the white grass types words.

Flower was about to reply when she was suddenly tackled. She barely heard the giggling because her ears were folded back against her skull. She freed herself with a snarl and turned to face her attacker, only to automatically calm down. Her face filled with rage turned to one of annoyance. She couldn't exactly kill her minion, now could she? "Cosmo, what the hell was that about?!"

He stopped giggling and sat up, grinning at her. "Dad wanted to come and play with Celebi so I came too! Then I saw you and wanted to surprise ya!"

"I hate surprises," she grumbled. She sighed before shaking off the annoyed look on her face and looking at him, her expression as close to friendly as it ever got. "So, ya wanna go exploring?"

Cosmo nodded. "You bet!" he said as he began floating and following Flower's lead, his yellow wing-like appendages fluttering in the wind as they trailed after him.

They looked around at the array of plants and flowers. Cosmo admired them in awe and stopped to sniff a few while Flower just kind of ignored the scenery. The young wish granter suddenly grabbed her front paw to show her a beautiful flower with silky petals that were a mix of fuchsia and violet. "Isn't it pretty?" he practically squealed.

Flower looked at it for a moment before rolling her eyes. "It's just an orchid hybrid. Now let's get back to exploring! I wanna do something exciting and dangerous!"

Cosmo gave the orchid one last look before following her, mentally making a note to ask his father for orchid seeds. They continued on their little journey until they came across a Raichu, who was blocking their path.

"Get out of my way you giant rat," Flower told him coldly.

The large electric mouse ignored her order. "You little girls shouldn't be out her all alone. It's dangerous and we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Flower rolled her eyes. "You're the one who's gonna get hurt if you don't get the hell out of my way. And FYI dip-wad, Cosmo's a boy!" she said as her companion just gave the Raichu a look of confusion.

The rodent cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? He looks like a girl to me!" he said, collapsing on the forest floor in a heap of laughter.

Cosmo felt his face heat up and tears begin to form in his eyes. A lot of people assumed that he and his father were girls, but it was starting to get to him. He hated it when they laughed at him.

Flower saw his eyes fill with tears and felt her own fill with the rage that coursed through her veins. First that stupid rat had assumed that she couldn't take care of herself and now he was upsetting Cosmo! She'd teach him a lesson that he wouldn't soon forget. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY MINION AND LIVES TALK ABOUT IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she roared as she lept forward and attacked the unsuspecting Raichu.

Cosmo felt his sadness turn to horror as he watched his friend sink her teeth into the electric type's arm, drawing blood as well as a scream of pain.

Flower shook her head back and forth, loving the feeling of power, the taste of his blood, the sight and smell of his fear and the sounds of his screams and the tearing muscles as her teeth cut through his flesh. She remembered something she saw a Feraligatr do on Pokemon Planet and began rolling, twisting the arm in its socket until she heard the audible crack of his bone breaking as well as another cry of agony.

At this point, Cosmo began to scream as well, recovering from the shock of watching his best friend attempt murder and finally taking in all of the gruesome details.

Luckily for the Raichu, Celebi and Jirachi heard the screaming and came to investigate. They managed to pull Flower off of the mangled electric type before she completely tore his arm off, but she did manage to take a piece out of his ear.

Flower only had a few burn marks from the Raichu's attempts at defending himself, but her victim wasn't nearly as lucky. Celebi attended to his wounds, apologizing over and over again for Flower's behaviour. She managed to heal the rips in his skin, flesh, muscle and senue, but she couldn't fix the bone. She also stopped the bleeding from his ear and sealed the rip, but she couldn't renue the lost piece. She made a cast and sling for him before turning to face to others.

Flower, who had been licking some of the blood from her lips looked up to see everybody staring at her. "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well that her white fur was now red from the blood that soaked it and the bits of flesh still stuck between her teeth.

"You have some serious anger issues," Celebi said, still shocked at what Flower had done.

The hedgehog simply shrugged before returning to licking some of the blood from her fur.

* * *

_Well, you can't say I didn't warn you! I hope non of you are scared for life. Now, please review or Flower might be a little mad._

_Flower: :) _

_Me: i don't think you want to experience her wrath._


	14. Running

_Okay, sorry for the delay. Writer's block is setting in, so there may be a longer delay between chapters. Not to mention my other stories... Anyway, I hope ya like, no wait, I hope ya LOVE it!_

* * *

"What's that one called?" Rainbow asked, pointing toward a small sting of three stars as she laid on her back in the soft grass, gazing at the many little lights in the dark sky of night.

Zara, who was laying on a nearby rock to keep his tail from igniting something, sat up and followed her wing's point with his eyes. "That's the Belt of Orion. It's part of a constellation called Orion the Hunter, just like the Big Dipper is part of the Ursaring."

She sat up as well and stared at the Charmander in awe. "You sure know a lot about the stars. I wish I was as smart as you are."

He grinned. "You are smart! You know a lot about the legendaries and the sky, while I know a lot about the stars and flammability. We know what our parents have told us and what we've experienced."

She smiled. "Yeah, but you talk really smart."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness. "It's just something I picked up from my father.

She was about to reply when someone yelled "Zarathustra! Rainbow! Dinner time!"

"We're coming, Dad!" Zara called back as he hopped down and lead the phoenix back to his cave.

It was well lit thanks to the torches that lined the walls. In the back were hallowed out rocks that held the family's things. Rainbow thought that both of these things were cool. She'd been to Zara's home several times before, but she still felt a bit of awed by these little adaptations.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily as Zara's mother, a Charizard named Mozart, handed her a rock plate with delicious looking, cooked fruits and vegetables.

"You're welcome!" Mozart replied cheerfully as she gave her son and mate, a large Dragonite named Sondheim, their plates as well.

After dinner, Sondheim told them the story of a human who had found a sword and become power hungry, called Veilstone's Myth. It was a very interesting story.

When the tale was over, Zara smiled and looked at Rainbow. "That's one of my favorite tall tales."

She smiled back. "I can see why."

"Hey, do you want to roast Marshmallows?" he asked as he climbed to his feet and rant to one of the rock bins.

"What are those?" she inquired.

"These!" he replied, pulling out a bag full of puffy, white cylinders as well as a couple of sticks. "Humans created them. I don't know what they made them of, but they taste heavenly!" He opened the bag and took out one of the Marshmallows. He stuck it on the stick and held it over his tail until it turned golden brown. He held out the stick to Rainbow. "Try it. It's really good."

She took the crispy Marshmallow from the stick and chewed it. Her eyes widened and she wondered why an angelic choir hadn't shown up to sing. She swallowed it and gave Zara a wild look. "Those things are amazing!"

"I know," he replied as he handed her a stick.

Soon, they had eaten half the bag. They were sticky with the warm, white goo of Marshmallows and their stomachs hurt a little from eating too much.

"We should clean up and go to sleep," Zara groaned as he got up to go to the nearby pond. Unfortunately, he stepped on a little dropped goo and his foot stuck, causing him to fall face first onto a tuft of grass.

Rainbow couldn't help laughing when he got back up. The grass was stuck to his face, making his look like he had a green beard and green mustache.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You, beard boy!" she managed to giggle out.

He gave her a confused look. She grabbed his arms and lead him to the water to look at his reflection. He looked in and started to laugh as well, causing her to start laughing again. They laughed so hard that they fell to the ground.

"OW! MY GUT! I haha think I haha literally busted it!" Rainbow cried, unable to stop laughing despite the pain in her gut.

"I can't stop!" Zara exclaimed in anguish before being claimed by laughter once more.

Finally, they managed to stop long enough to stand up, only to fall to the ground laughing once again. They were both covered with grass, leaves and dirt. They looked like furry, green monsters!

"MY SPLEEN!!" Zara screamed through the laughing fit that was causing his entire body to spasm.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE LAUGHING!!" Rainbow laughed, despite her opinion of that dieing was not funny at all.

About a half an hour later, Mozart and Sondheim went looking for the kids. They found them passed out on the ground by the pond, still covered in grass and other material. After a laughing fit of their own, the adults cleaned them up and carried them back to the cave.

-ooo-

Entei ran wildly across the meadow, enjoying the feeling of the air whipping through his fur as he tried to sort out the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

He was failing.

The volcano lion ran toward the forest, figuring that the rush of adrenaline that came with dodging trees would help to take his mind off of his confusing emotions, even if just temporarily.

As he weaved through the labyrinth of foliage, his breathing became ragged. He was beginning to tire as the constant strain on his legs began to show itself. He continued running, not caring about how his aching body was screaming for rest.

Just then, his left front leg caught on a fallen log, causing him to fall forward. He saw a rock ledge right in front of him and closed his eyes, bracing for and impact that never came as he crashed right through the dense, but delicate wall of vines that hid a cavern entrance. He opened his eyes to see why he hadn't hit the wall, just in time to see the rapidly approaching rock floor as he landed head first. After that, all went black.

A while later, he woke up with a groan, his aching muscles even sorer from sleeping of the hard ground. He blinked his chestnut eyes a few times as they adjusted to the lighting. Once they did, he felt a gasp escape his throat.

The walls seemed to be glowing in a strange, iridescent green. On closer inspection, this was due to a special kind of fungi that grew on them in large numbers. There was also a small stream. The water was illuminate, thanks to the fungi, giving it a beautiful, slightly mesmerizing look. The splashing of the water echoed off the rock walls in a very calming manner and the air was humid, but cool.

Entei found a large patch of moss and laid down, sighing in contentment as the atmosphere calmed his mind, allowing him to think clearly.

"I see somebody else has discovered my little paradise."

Entei jumped. His head jerked to find the source of the voice, which was a little more difficult than usual, thanks to the echo effect. Finally, his gaze settled on a large, orange and black striped canine. "Oh, I'm sorry! Is this place yours?"

The Arcanine chuckled. "Well, I don't exactly own the land, but I found it a while ago and I come here a lot. I don't mind if another person knows about it though. My name's Ember, by the way."

Entei smiled. "My name is Entei. It's a pleasure to meet you and an honor to be permitted to enjoy this amazing place."

"Entei the legendary pokemon?" she asked, looking a little surprised.

He nodded.

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet a legendary pokemon!" she said with a smile. "But how come you're not with your trio?"

"I needed space to think calmly and running does that for me sometimes," he replied.

She nodded and sat on the ground. "I know how you feel. When I run, it's like the whole world doesn't matter. All that does matter is the wind in my fur and my paws on the ground."

He smiled. "That's how it is for me too."

"So, what did you need to think about? The problems of the world? An evil organization?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. "No. It's more complicated than that. You see, my trio members, Suicune and Raikou, have been spending a lot more time together. I thought this would be a good thing, but now they hardly spend any time with me. Meanwhile, I have to watch their apprentices, plus my own."

Ember nodded. "I can see why you needed to calm your mind. Thoughts like those keep running around in circles until you think your head's going to explode."

"I just wish I knew what to do. The other legendaries call me wise, but I certainly don't feel like I am right now," he said in a depressed tone.

Ember smiled. "Maybe you should talk to them about how you feel, like you're talking to me. I'm sure they really care about you, but are too caught up with each other to notice how you're feeling."

"That could work... but I'd hate to hurt their relationship. I've known that they've had feelings for each other for years and I've been waiting for them to figure it out too," he replied.

"It wouldn't hurt their relationship with each other to tell them how YOU'RE feeling. It WOULD help their relationship with YOU though," she said.

He smiled. "Yeah. You're probably right." He stood up. "Thank you for listening to me and allowing me to enjoy your little place. Do you live here? Maybe we could talk again sometime."

She stood up as well and smiled back. "The feeling's mutual. I'm a bit of a nomad, but I almost always stay withing thirty miles of here. It shouldn't be too hard to find a big pokemon like me."

He nodded. "Okay then. I have to be heading home now or they'll start to worry. I hope to see you again soon, Ember," he said with a smile.

Her smile got a bit bigger. "Right back at ya, Entei."

-ooo-

"Hiya, Mesprit!" Mew called excitedly as she flew a circle around the being of emotion before tackling her for a hug.

"Uh, hello Mew," Mesprit replied, still a little surprised by the sudden appearance of her best friend.

She often wondered how a calm girl like her could be best friends with a hyper girl like Mew. Then again, Shaymin was best friends with Celebi and that was basically the same thing.

Cody tried to keep up with the conversation. He gathered that his mom was excited about a song called 'I Want Candy', while Mesprit was trying to tell her that the song was not actually about candy at all. He found this too confusing, so he looked around for something to do. He spotted a smaller version of Mesprit and grinned.

Emma was reading her book, The Secret Garden. She was just getting to her favorite part when the book was suddenly jerked from her paws. She glared daggers at the culprit, a blue furred kitten.

"Hiya, dread-locks! Whatcha readin'?" he asked as he looked at the book's cover.

"A book, genius!" she snapped as she snatched it out of his paws and flew back to her corner to continue reading it.

However, the shiny pokemon just grinned. _'Wow! She thinks I'm a genius!'_he thought happily as he watched her read her book. He was even purring. He stopped after a while of her ignoring him. He frowned. He liked to be the center of attention. He grinned mischievously as he dipped himself into a puddle. He walked over and shook his body, causing him to become fluffy and her to become wet.

"YOU LITTLE FUZZY FREAK! YOU GOT MY BOOK WET!" she screamed as she lunged to strangle him.

He simple dodged and giggled as she chased him around the cave in an attempt to kill him. His mother had told him that being called a freak was a compliment, so she had complimented him again! Plus, she was playing with him! Yes, he was one very happy kitten.

* * *

_I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! I might not use them all, but I do need some good suggestions. Now, hit that button and review please!_


	15. Darkrai's Will, Giratina's Influence

_Here's chapter fifteen! It's going to all be the same event due to the fact that it's a very long, kinda dramatic one. It's the long waited for confrontation scene between Arceus and Darkrai. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I also do not own the planet Mars._**

* * *

"Pulse, what are you doing?" Darkrai asked when he saw the younger phantom sitting in front of the TV, taking notes of whatever he was watching on the notebook he held.

"I'm watching a cooking show on the food channel," Pulse replied, sounding a bit far off due to the fact that he was intently watching the

"You do realize that we don't own an oven, right?" Darkrai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to dream," Pulse said happily before returning his attention to the show.

"I just hope it stays that way," Darkrai mumbled under his breath.

Just then, a Pidgeot flew in. Pulse didn't notice, but Darkrai was a bit startled by its sudden appearence. He sighed when he recognized who it was though. "Hello, Talon. What brings you here?"

Talon rolled her eyes. "Arceus wants you to come to the Hall of Origin and give your report."

Darkrai groaned. _'Dammit! I guess I can't hide my decision from her any longer...'_ he thought to himself as he ran his claws through his long, ghostly white hair. "Okay, tell her I'm coming," he said with a sigh.

Talon nodded her head. "K Darky, I'll tell her!" she said with a laugh before taking off at the speed of sound, creating a small sonic boom as she did so.

"What the heck was that?!" Pulse cried, his attention finally grabbed by the loud, terrifying sound. He flew over and hugged his father close out of fright.

Darkrai gave the child a small, half smile. "It's okay, Pulse. It was just a really annoying, really fast bird. The sound was called a sonic boom. It happens when something moves at the speed of sound or faster."

"Wow! That's really fast, huh?" Pulse said cheerfully, smiling up at the older phantom.

"Yes, it it," Darkrai replied. Then, he brightened a little. "Hey Pulse, I have to talk to Arceus. Do you want to come with me? You could play with Alpha and I think the Hall of Origin has a kitchen. I'm sure Arceus would let you use it."

Pulse beamed. "Awesome! Let's go!" he cheered as he grabbed Darkrai's hand and pulled him outside.

_'Okay, this is good. Pulse is happy and Arceus might listen to reason with him there too,'_Darkrai thought hopefully as they flew to the Hall of Origin.

-ooo-

"Giratina? What are you doing here?" Arceus asked when she saw the legendary of death walking toward her, his trademark grin plastered on his face. "Darkrai's on his way here to give his report."

Her counterpart shrugged his wings. "I was bored, so me and Renay came to see what you were doin'. Maybe after the report we can all watch a movie."

Arceus sighed. "You can hang out here until Darkrai's report is done. If you don't goof off, then we can watch a movie when he's gone, okay?"

"Definately!" Giratina replied with a grin as he laid down near Arceus' throne to wait for the nightmare giver.

Alpha saw Renay and ran over. "Hiya, Renay! Watcha wanna do?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "We could sing karaoke."

"Naw, the machine's busted and I don't know the words without it," he said sadly.

Just then, Darkrai and Pulse arrived. Pulse spotted the other two kids and floated over. "Hey guys! I was gonna use the kitchen to try out a few recipes that I saw on the food channel. Wanna help me out?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Alpha and Renay cheered in unison before running off to the kitchen.

Darkrai watched them go before turning to Arceus. "So, what exactly do I do?" he asked. Then, he noticed Giratina and added "And why is he here?"

Giratina opened his mouth to speak, but Arceus cut him off. "Ignore him. His report is next and he showed up early to annoy me," she said, causing her counterpart to smile and roll his eyes. "Now, just tell me what all your apprentice has learned," she instructed.

Darkrai took a deep breath and began. "Well, he's learned how to use a lot of his attacks, he can go into shadow form without getting stuck and he can take on his human form. Also, he can read, sing, and dance. He's had a little trouble, but he's made a lot of progress."

Arceus nodded. "Has he learned how to use Dark Void or Nightmare? Has his ability been activated yet? Cresselia told me that Serena is now capable of giving good dreams, can Pulse give nightmares?"

Darkrai sighed. _'This is it,'_ he thought to himself. "Um, about that... you see, I decided not to teach Pulse how to give bad dreams."

"What?!" Arceus exclaimed, standing up as she glared at the phantom.

Darkrai swallowed his fear, steadied his body and looked Arceus in the eyes. "I said that I'm not going to teach Pulse how to give nightmares. If I did, he'd start having terrible nightmares every night, just like me. I don't want that for him. I can handle torturing others and myself with my ability, but I wouldn't wish it on anybody. Especially not a sweet, innocent kid like him."

"Darkrai, it's your duty to teach him how to take over your job. What if something were to happen to you?" Arceus said, her voice commanding and intimidating.

The dark type didn't budge. "I doubt that I'm going to die anytime soon and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to him. If you're going to force him to learn my job, then you're going to have to go through me first. I'd rather die than cause him that kind of misery."

"Are you defying a direct order?!" Arceus growled, walking down from her throne until she was standing directly in front of the pitch-black pokemon.

"Yes, I am. And if you're going to threaten to kill me, then go right ahead," he replied defiantly. He even raised a clawed hand and cut his left shoulder, using the small trickle of blood to draw a bull's eye on his chest.

Suddenly, Giratina stepped forward. "Now wait just a minute! Arcy, he's your friend. I know that you would not kill him, but please, just let it go." Then he looked directly at Darkrai. "Dude, I admire you for standing up for your beliefs, but you don't have to worry about Arcy killing you. I'm sure that there's a reasonable solution to all of this and she would never kill her own friend if their was another way to solve the problem."

Darkrai nodded, realizing that the dragon was probably right. His body relaxed slightly and he rubbed the blood off of his fur.

Arceus sighed. "What do you mean, 'let it go'?" she asked.

Giratina smiled. "I mean just let it go. Pulse is just a kid. I don't see why he has to learn something that could ruin his life right now. I mean, human kids don't have to get a job until adulthood, why should we be any different? Also, we only need one nightmare giver. When and if he dies, Cressi could teach Pulse how to give nightmares and take a vacation from dream giving while doing so. It's basically the opposite of giving good dreams, right?"

Darkrai nodded. "Right."

"I don't know..." Arceus mumbled, unsure of what do do.

Giratina lowered his head to look Arceus in the eyes. _'Wow, her eyes are stunning. Grr, get a hold of yourself. You need to be serious right now,' _he thought to himself. "Arcy, think about it this way. How would you feel if you were in his situation right now? What would you do if it were Alpha who needed to be taught to torture and be tortured instead of Pulse?"

Arceus bit her lip. She thought it over. She pictured herself in Darkrai's position and groaned. She couldn't do it. _'Dammit. Giratina was right. How come I never realized how wise he is beneath his goofy personality before?' _She sighed. "Okay. Darkrai, you're free to go due to the, um... unfortunate side-effects that come with your job. If you do die, Cresselia will teach your apprentice what he needs to know."

Darkrai felt his entire body sag with relief. "Thank you, Arceus. This means a lot to me." Then, he turned to Giratina. "And you, thank you as well. I owe you big time."

Giratina grinned. "No problemo amigo! Anything to help Pulsey!"

Suddenly, Alpha, Renay and Pulse all ran/floated into the room. They were all grinning and covered with splats of batter. Pulse was holding a pan of muffins. "Hey, Daddy! The kitchen's awesome! I made some blueberry muffins because they're my faves! Oh, and I made one with orange instead of blueberry just for you!" he said excitedly as he picked up the muffin with orange colored specks and handed it to his father.

Darkrai smiled. "Thanks, Pulse. That was very sweet of you." He took a bite of the muffin and felt his smile get a little bigger. It was really good. Crispy on the outside and moist on the inside.

Pulse beamed. "Thanks, Dad!" Then, he noticed the three small slashes of the adult phantom's left shoulder. "Hey Dad, how'd you hurt your arm?"

Darkrai swallowed. "I, um... scratched it too hard. You got to be careful when you have claws," he told the younger phantom.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Pulse laughed. He flew off and came back with a first aid kit. He sprayed the wound with anti-infectant before wrapping it up. "There! All better!" he said cheerfully as he hugged his dad.

Darkrai hugged him back. "Thank you, Pulse. Now, let's go home. We've both had long days and we deserve a good rest."

After the two ebony pokemon were gone, Alpha looked at Renay and smiled. "Hey, that Alakazam I hired to fix the kareoke machine should be done by now. Wanna go play with it now?"

"Heck ya!" she laughed before they ran off to go play with the machine.

When they were our of sight, Arceus turned to stare at Giratina. She still couldn't believe how many good comments and points he'd made.

Giratina noticed her staring and grinned. "Enjoying the view?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I just don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're wise and goofy at the same time. How do you do that?!" she replied, her voice a bit higher than usual due to the confusing thoughts crowding her mind.

He shrugged before smiling. "Maybe I'm goofy because I'm wise. I don't really know. I don't think about it all that much. Can we watch a movie now, Arcy? I was thinking 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. The real life one, not the cartoon."

Arceus sighed before nodding her head. _'He handled the situation with Darkrai much better than I did. Much better actually. I didn't know what to do and I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been here. Am I really the one most qualified to be the leader of the legendaries after all?'_ she thought to herself as she watched him run over to the TV, go into human form and put in the movie.

"Come on, Arcy! It's starting!" he called as he sat on the large couch in front of the TV, pulling Arceus back to reality, but not completely out of her thoughts.

She walked over, went into human form and sat next to him, her mind still asking the same questions over and over again as she watched the movie while sitting beside the person who was causing all of these thoughts and questions. And then, a new question surfaced in her brain. If he was the one causing all of these head-ache inducing thoughts, then why was she kind of enjoy sitting at his side?

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please, review now if you read and liked the story. If you didn't, review anyway and tell me why. I like reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kinda like my Chihuahua is sleeping in my belly..._


	16. Friends, Secret Plans and More Fighting

_Yayz! I finally have over a hundred reviews!! CELEBRATION TIME!! _

_Charlie: Woo! -blows air horn-_

_Cary: -throws confetti-_

_Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but there will be more of a delay between chapters thanks to the prison system known as 'school'. Also, this chapter should make both Goldeneye and Shiny Hunter very happy. :p _

_Bullet: CUT TO THE CHASE ALREADY!!_

_Gulp. Please enjoy the story!!_

* * *

"This was pretty cool of you, Raikou," Entei said with a grin as he dribbled the ball. He was in his human for. He had an orangish brown mullet and wore a jacket and pants the same color as his hair. His shirt was white, as were his shoes. He had removed his red and gray mask along with his gray cape. He snatched the basketball out of the air shot it, but Raikou intercepted its path.

"Yeah, I felt bad when my best buddy told me he felt ignored. Suicune and me may be a bit of a couple now, but that's no excuse for neglecting you. Besides, Suicune kinda missed hanging out with Cressi and Latias," Raikou replied as he dribbled the ball past Entei. He was in human form as well. He had black hair and wore a yellow jacket with matching yellow pants, both had stripes that matched the ones on his fur. His shirt and shoes were white and he had a white scarf tied around his neck. Like Entei, he had removed his purple cape.

"Less talk, more play," Nova said with a smirk as he stole the ball and passed it to Entei. He was dressed almost identically to his father, except for the fact that his jacket was leather.

Then, Sasha dashed for the ball, only to be blocked by Nova. "Get outta my way!" she growled.

"I don't think so little girl," he said as he blocked her every move.

She growled. "We're the same age you mulleted moron," she snarled as she managed to pass him and grab the ball from Entei. Her clothes were identical to Raikou's, but she had long, curly, purple hair and she wore a black baseball cap. Unlike the other three, she didn't normally wear a cape. She made her way to the hoop, jumped and dunked it. "In your face, Nova!" she crowed as she released her hold on the basket and dropped down to the concrete. She grabbed for the ball, but so did the young volcano lion.

"Let go!" Nova growled as he pulled on the orange sphere.

"No way, crap for brains!" she replied as she pulled as well.

"Can't we just call it a draw?" Entie asked as he watched them battle for control of the basketball. Raikou nodded his head in agreement.

They ignored them and continued their struggle. "LET GO!!" they roared at the same time, both yanking as hard as they could on the ball. Suddenly, the ball exploded, sending both of the combatants backwards.

"Oh great, genius! Ya broke the freakin' basketball!" Sasha yelled angrily as she climbed up from the ground and glared at the orangish brown lump on the ground.

"I broke it?! You're the one who wouldn't let go of it you stubborn Miltank!" he snarled back as he too climbed to his feet.

"Purugly!"

"Jynx!"

"PURUGLY!!"

"JYNX!!"

"Are they always like this?" Raikou asked as he watched the kids scream insults at each other. "I mean, when you watch Sasha for me?"

"Pretty much," Entei replied with a sigh.

-ooo-

"Hey, Palkia!" Giratina called with a grin as he approached the lavender dragon.

"Hey, Giratina! Glad you came!" Palkia replied. "I called because I can't find Pearl. She tripped when we were practicing Spacial Rend and fell right into the portal. She could be anywhere!"

Diamond rolled his eyes. "She's such a klutz," he remarked, causing his mother to give him a warning glare.

"So, why can't Dialga help ya find her?" Giratina asked.

"Diamond's not too good at flying yet, so she needs to stay here and watch him. Besides, I need someone who can fly as well as travel through dimensions," Palkia replied with a smile.

"Then I guess I'm the dragon for the job!" Giratina said with a laugh. He turned his head to look at Dialga. "Think you could keep an eye on Renay for me while I'm helping Palkia?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

"Thanks, Dialga!" he called before he and Palkia flew off to search for the missing dragon.

Renay watched her dad leave before walking over to the younger time legendary. "So, I'm guessing you're Diamond. Nice to meet ya! My name's Renay," she said with a smile.

"Go away and don't bug me. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, got it?" he replied with narrowed eyes.

Her smile turned into a frown. "Who put a Beedrill in your butt?" she asked sarcastically.

"I said to leave me the hell alone," he growled as he turned his back to her.

"You're a sadistic, antisocial jerk," she growled before stomping down hard on his tail with two of her legs, causing him to snarl in pain and anger.

He turned his head and began charging up for Roar of Time. The beam left his mouth just as she ducked, striking the cave wall instead of her. The sound brought Dialga back into the room. She had gone to check on her little clock collection, but now she was back and she looked pretty mad at her trouble-making son. She knew how he was so she had a good idea of how the fight had started. Her suspicion's were confirmed when Renay explained what happened.

"I'm sorry, Renay. Diamond can be a little... irratable at times," she said to the young death legendary. Then she turned her attention to Diamond. "And you! Can't you just be nice for once? Would it kill you to be friendly to a guest or at least be polite?!"

"Maybe," he replied sarcastically.

Dialga sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She looked at Renay. "Do you have anything to do that will keep you entertained and away from him?"

"Yeah, I got my MP3 player," Renay answered.

"Good. Just listen to that. If you need me, I'll be reading this new book of mine in the dining chamber. Don't hesitate to yell," the time dragon said before walking off.

Renay settled down in the corner, went into her human form and put on her headphones. She listened through a few songs, lightly singing along to each one. Then, she came to one that she knew all the words to. One that happened to be a favorite of hers. She didn't notice as she picked up the volume of her voice and sang along.

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prisson, you can't break free," she sang, rocking her head back and forth to the beat.

Diamond heard her and lifted his head. She was matching her voice to the rhythm so well that he easily picked up the beat. The song happened to be a favorite of his as well, so he continued to listen as she sang.

"You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done!"

Diamond felt his urge to sing along strengthen as the chorus approached. He couldn't help singing to the beat when Renay reached it.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name! You give love a bad name!" they sang in unison.

Renay heard him singing along and considered stopping, but she was already too caught up in the song to stop singing. Diamond was in the same condition and continued to sing as well.

"Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye!

"You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done!

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name! You give love a bad name!" they sang together, finally able to stop with the last line. They looked at each other and grinned.

"At least you have good taste in music!" Renay said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're not that bad either. You know, for a girl," he replied with a smile, causing her to thump his playfully with one of her wings before they both began laughing.

Dialga came in to check on them a little while later. She was very surprised when she found them, happily singing 'We Will Rock You' together.

-ooo-

Groudon sighed as he laid on his back in the warm, sun-baked sand and watched the clouds as they drifted by. _'I wonder why Kyogre got a bit depressed earlier. It can't be the weather, was it something I said? All I did was tell her what a great friend she is. How could that possibly be a bad thing?'_he thought to himself as he stared at the sky. Then, he spotted something that wasn't a cloud or a bird. He recognized it almost immediately and waited for it to come closer. "Hey, Jirachi!" he called happily once the wish granter was withing hearing range.

Jirachi smiled. "Hey, Groudon!" he said warmly as he landed on the lizard's chest. "Watcha doing?"

"Just thinking and watching the clouds," he replied with a smile. "So, what brings you here buddy? I know we're best friends and all, but you usually call before you come over. By the way, where's Cosmo?"

"I left Cosmo with Shaymin. Flower scares me a little, but she and Cosmo get along great. He's one of the few people who seems to be safe from her wrath," Jirachi said with a sheepish smile. "And I came because I have a favor to ask."

"What do ya need?" Groudon asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna try to find an area with not much growing in it. When I do, I want you to make the soil there nice and fertile for me with your control over land. Is that okay?" Jirachi replied.

"What for? I mean, of course I'll help ya out, but I'm still curious to know!" the lord of the land said cheerfully.

"I want to keep it secret for now. You understand, right?" the fairy explained, floating into the air as Groudon sat up to see him better.

"Sure! But when you're ready to spill, please come and tell me! I love secret plans and that kind of crap!" Groudon said, squealing a bit fro, the excitement of being included in something secretive. "You know, as long as it isn't illegal."

Jirachi laughed. "It's not!"

Just then, they heard a crash, followed by the sound of groaning. They went to investigate what was making the noise and found Atlas splayed out on the ground with Pearl draped across his back. They looked up just in time to see the portal she came through close.

"Are you kids alright?" Jirachi asked in a concerned voice as Groudon helped them to their feet. "What happened?"

Atlas groaned and rubbed his aching head. "Well, I was just thinking about some things when something fell from the sky and crushed me into the dirt." He looked at the lavender and mauve dragon at his side. "I'm guessing that you're the thing that fell on me."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, dude. I was practicing Spacial Rend with my father and fell in. Did I hurt you badly?"

He smiled back. "Naw, I'm armor plated. It'll take more than a small dragon to hurt me!"

"Small?" she said with a laugh. "I've never thought of myself as small before, but I guess I am compared to you. Well, at least a little. I'm not too much shorter, but you're more heavily built than I am."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you fell on me instead of vise versa!" Atlas relied with a grin.

"Yeah! If it were the other way around I'd be dead right now!" Pearl laughed, earning a playful punch in the arm from her red, lizard-like friend.

* * *

_Okay, I hope ya'll liked it! Do you think I there was enough Purugly and Jynx bashing? Sorry if the chapters name is kinda lame... (teehee, that rhymed) Now, be a good reader and hit that button to review._

_Bullet: You heard her! Hit the freakin button!_


	17. Friendship and More

_Here's chapter seventeen! Sorry about the wait, but as I said, school will lengthen the wait. As a side note, I wanted to point out that the apprentices have reached their teenage stages. Sorry if this seems at all rushed, but I figure that pokemon are kinda like animals. They pass through their child stages fast and remain teenagers for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, a jetpack or a hovercar. Maybe someday..._**

* * *

"Hey, Heat!" Ronda called as she approached the lave toad. A small Rhyhorn was following close behind her.

"Hey, Ronny!" he called back with a grin, happy to see his Lairon friend. Then, he spotted the rock rhino and asked "Who's your friend?"

She walked over and smiled. "Heat, this is Fiona. I'm baby-sitting her for a friend of mine and I remembered that Volcan's been complaining about being bored, so I brought her over to meet him. She's been pretty bored lately as well."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be baby-sat! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"I hear ya," Volcan said with a chuckle as he walked over. "But you know how parents are, trying to keep you their little baby for as long as they can."

Fiona groaned. "Tell me about it! Why can't they just accept the fact that we're growing up and there's nothing they can do or say to stop us?"

"Parents can be such a pain in the neck," Volan agreed with a small laugh.

"Um, I'm standing right here!" Heatran said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice, earning a look of annoyance from the two younger pokemon before they returned to their conversation.

Ronda shook her head and smiled in amusement. "Ignore them, Heat. Look on the bright side, at least they seem to get along. Now neither can complain about being bored, having no friends and having nothing to do. Besides, I know that you're not trying to keep him from growing up, no matter what he may think."

Heatran smiled back. "Thanks, Ronda." Then, his smile turned into a grin. "So, you want some lava cookies? I picked them up while I was in Lavaridge!"

"Sure!" she replied with a grin that mirrored his before following him to the dining chamber, leaving Volcan and Fiona to their discussion.

-ooo-

"Okay now, Atlas. Just kick your legs and paddle your arms like me," Pearl instructed as she swam through the cool water. She was in her human form. She had short, lavender hair that was spiked up into a small mohawk. She was in the purple, one-piece swim suit that she usually wore beneath her lavender shirt and skirt, which both had mauve markings. She had also removed her lavender shoes and scarf.

Atlas was in human form as well and was standing in the water beside Pearl. His hair was red and styled to look like his pokemon head. He had removed his red and black hoodie and shoes, but was still wearing his gray shirt and his red and black shorts. He nodded and laid down in the water, kicking and paddling in a rapid, slightly panicked manner as he did so.

Pearl held up her arms to try to keep the water from splashing her in the face as she made her way to Atlas. She grabbed his arm and hauled him back to his feet. She put her hands on his shoulders to get him to look at her instead of panicking. "Calm yourself man! Get a grip! Your not gonna drown in three and a half feet of water!" she said, shaking him a little to emphasize her point. She took a deep, relaxing breath. "Calm down and kick slower. Don't act like there's a giant Sharpedo right behind you. Your name is Atlas, not Charlie."

He grinned sheepishly and chuckled slightly at the movie reference. "Sorry about that. I've never really tried to swim before, though I've really wanted to. Dad won't go in it, even as a human."

"Yeah, some ground types are like that. Not you though!" Pearl said with a smile. "Now, give it another try."

Atlas took a deep breath before laying down once again. He kicked and paddled powerfully, but not as frantically as before. He was surprised to find himself actually staying afloat and moving in his target direction. "I'm doing it!" he said excitedly as he moved through the water. "I'm really doing it!"

"Yeah, Atlas! You're swimming!" Pearl cheered as she watched her friend.

After a few minutes, his limbs grew tired and he stood. He walked over and gave the dragon a hug, smiling happily as he did so. "Thanks for teaching me. You're awesome!"

The space dragon smiled back. "Don't mention it dude."

Just then, a portal opened up in the sky. Palkia fell out of it, landing in the water with a large splash that knocked the kids right off of their feet.

"Dad?" Pearl spluttered as she sat up, rubbing the water from her eyes.

"Pearl!" Palkia called, his head snapping up when he heard her voice. He ran over and embraced his daughter. Luckily, she managed to return to her pokemon form just in time to avoid being crushed by the hug. "I found you!"

Pearl walked over to Atlas as her father thanked Groudon for watching her. "Well, I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Hopefully it's sometime soon!" he agreed with a laugh.

-ooo-

Mesprit sat in the warm sand, enjoying the feeling of the Sun's rays heating her fur as she watched Emma, Alexa and Seth play in the water. Manaphy was playing in the water with them and Azelf was off helping Uxie with a cave renovation. She sighed in content as her mind began to wander to other things.

As the being of emotions, she could sence the feelings of others as well as know precisely what her own where. The amount of unsaid affections and unvoiced fears would sometimes make her want to scream. And as much as she wanted to, part of her job was to let things run their own course. To not interfere in any major ways. Which could get very hard at times.

Mesprit was pulled from her thoughts when someone poked her shoulder. She looked over and saw Manaphy sitting in the sand beside her.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" he asked with a warm smile.

Mesprit smiled back. "Just... my job."

"What about it?" the prince of the sea inquired, tilting his head to the side in the same manner as a curious Growlithe would.

She sighed. "Well, I was thinking about how many unsaid emotions I've been sencing from the others recently. And I'm not allowed to interfere much." She sighed again. "It can get a bit annoying at times."

Manaphy felt his body tense a little. _'I wonder if she can sense every emotion. I wonder is she knows every little thing I feel. Jeez, I feel a little exposed now,' _he thought as he shifted his body, trying to ease his feelings of discomfort by making his body more comfortable.

Mesprit noticed his tension and raised an eyebrow. _'Why is he suddenly so nervous?' _Just then, she picked up several emotions from him that gave her some clues. Nervousness, embarrassment, fear and... affection. _'Should I question him? Maybe it would lift his tension.' _"Um, Manaphy? Do you have a secret crush on someone? If so, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Manaphy felt his face heat up. He was glad that the kids were too distracted by their game to notice him as his face turned pink. "M...maybe," he stammered, wishing he could dig a hole and climb into it. But he knew Mesprit wouldn't allow that.

Mesprit smiled. He was cute when he was being bashfull. "It's okay, Manny. I'm not sadistic like Registeel. Your secret's safe with me. And you don't have to tell me who it is or anything. I just wanted to let you know that it's nothing to be ashamed of and that I'm here for you!" _'It's true that I'm curious to know who she is, but I'm not gonna make him tell. Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl.'_

Manaphy took a deep breath and stared at the sand, his face crimson. "Wh...wh...at would y...you say if I t...told you that sh...she is cool, calm and c...collected in almost e...everything she d...does?" he stammered as he felt his heart beating in his head.

"I'd say that she must be something special," Mesprit said, sighing a bit under her breath. She searched her mind for the answer to her bitter mood while she also paid close attention to what the pokemon at her side was saying.

"Y...yes. She is. And sh...she's known as th...the b...being of... of emotion," he finally managed to spit out as he felt his ambarrassment take the effects of fire on his face. At the same time, it was as if something heavy had been removed from his small shoulders.

Mesprit felt her eyes widen and her own face heat up. At the same moment, she realized why she had felt bitter moments ago and why she now felt unbelievably happy. She smiled and lowered her eyes. "What if I told you that she feels the same way about you?"

His head snapped up and he stared at her in happiness and disbelief. She brought her gaze back up to meet his, her golden eyes assuring that he had heard correctly. And they seemed to be coming closer...

Seth looked up just in time to see his father and Mesprit's lips make contact and felt himself give a small squeal of delight. Alexa and Emma looked to see why he had squealed. Emma's face brightened as she felt a sudden urge to say 'awww' and Alexa's face scrunched up in disgust as she felt a sudden urge to say 'ewww'.

Both sprites gave into their urges, causing Seth to smile in amusement before saying "Let's get back to playing. They deserve some privacy."

They nodded in agreement and dived beneath the water, unnoticed by new couple on the sand.

-ooo-

Rainbow peeked around the house she was hiding behind. She was heading to the burned out tower. She and Zara were supposed to meet there and explore it. But she had to get past the trainers first.

She didn't see anyone, so she began her dash to the tower. Just then, she tripped over a rock and fell forward, right in front of a Bayleef. The grass type called for his trainer, who wasn't all that far away and in doing so, caught the attention of several other trainers as well.

"Crap," the Phoenix groaned as she stood back up and found herself facing the Bayleef, a Flaaffy, a Croconaw, a Pidgeotto and a Raticate.

She opened her mouth and used a small Flamethrower, which struck the Raticate and singed its fur. It countered by using Quick Attack. At the same time, the Croconaw used Water Gun. She screeched in slight pain and aimed a Sacred Fire at the Bayleef, fainting it in one hit. But she still had four opponents to go.

Rainbow used a Wing Attack, followed by a Flamethrower to take out the Raticate. Then a Water Pulse struck her from behind. She collapsed on the ground, hoping that her father would get back soon. She watched as the three remaining pokemon moved in. She closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught of pokeballs and attacks.

She opened them again when she heard a familiar voice yell "Leave her alone!" She gasped when she saw Zarathustra use a Headbutt on the Flaaffy, sending it crashing into the Pidgeotto. The sudden attack caused the electric type to fire an attack, fainting the bird it had it.

"Zara!" she cried excitedly as she struggled back to her feet.

The Charmander ran over to stand by her side. He flashed her a smile and said "In the scales!"

They both used Ember to finish off the Flaaffy, but the Croconaw was a tough opponent. After many attacks, Zara finally fainted him with a Metal Claw.

He turned and gave the fire bird a toothy grin, which she returned. Then, he saw her eyes widen in shock. He looked down and gasped. He was glowing!

When the light cleared, a taller, darker colored version of Zara stood in his place. He had evolved into a Charmeleon!

The two fire types exchanged a look of surprise before grinning.

"Come on! We still have to explore that tower!" the newly evolved Charmeleon said with a chuckle, his voice now a bit deeper before heading to the old and charred structure.

* * *

_Hope ya liked it! Sorry again for the wait... Please review!_


	18. A Fairly Fluffy Chapter

_Sigh. Yet another long wait. This is one of the reasons why I detest school... Anyway, there will be major hints as well as another confession, so I hope this chapter can keep you guys content until the next update!_

* * *

"So... What do you guys wanna do?" Rachel asked the group of eight others of her age group.

Pulse had wanted to see Rachel as well as Alpha, Renay and Serena while Rachel wanted to see Derek (whom she had come to see as a kind of annoying twin brother, much to Mewtwo's disliking) and Serena. So they had gathered up their friends and gone to Full Moon Island to retrieve the swan, who decided that she wanted Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire to join in. Meanwhile, Cresselia had called Suicune, Latias and Deoxys to come and help her watch the group of nine. The adults had headed off to chat, trusting them not to kill each other.

"Let's play tag! There's plenty people for it now!" Pulse suggested excitedly as Alpha and Ruby grinned and begun to vigorously nod their heads in agreement.

"Naw. Tag's a hatchling game," Renay replied before grinning. "Let's sing! I call dibs on 'Bet on It'!"

"Sounds good to me!" Rachel said with a grin matching Renay's as she nodded her head.

"Personally, I'd like to paint or write or do something else artistic," Serena added softly.

"Me too," Sapphire said with a small smile.

"I wanna do something actiony. Maybe we could watch something violent on the tube. Like a car chase or wrestling or a gun fight!" Derek voiced, grinning with his eyes and holding his arms up as he pretended to shoot Pulse.

Pulse's hands flew to his chest. "Ahhh! My heart! I'm dead!" he cried before falling to the ground in a heap. He started to giggle uncontrollably after almost three seconds of faking death.

"Dead people don't laugh, dude. Trust me, I know," Renay said with a smirk as she watched the phantom giggle.

"Sorry!" he said between giggles.

"They don't talk either, so put a cork in it," Derek said as he walked over and shoved a pine-cone in the dark type's mouth, finally quieting him as he attempted to remove it from his mouth.

"Hey!" Rachel growled, stepping over to glare at the DNA pokemon as Serena helped Pulse with his pine-cone problem. "You can't do that, you jerk!" She slammed her long, powerful tail against his head, causing him to groan and grab it in pain.

"What the hell was that for?! I was just joking with him!" he growled as he rubbed his sore cranium.

"Ya got what you deserved, dude," Renay stated calmly, shrugging her wings before giving him a small smirk.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick all of your asses!" Derek snarled, beginning on Rachel.

"How barbaric," Crystal commented with a small sigh. "I hate it when people try to solve their disputes with violence. It is pointless and stupid."

Derek stopped in his tracks and glared at Rachel. "Now that I think about it, my Mom would probably take you guys' side and yell at me. You sure are lucky she's here! If she weren't, you'd be so dead!"

Renay smirked again. "In other words, he doesn't want to look bad in front of Crystal," she whispered into Rachel's ear, causing both of them to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked suspiciously, giving the two girls a dirty look before getting hit in the head by a flying pine-cone, which Pulse had just coughed out.

"That!" Renay crowed as Rachel fell over in laughter, holding her ribs from all the laughing.

-ooo-

"It's awesome that you and Raikou are finally together, Su! Do you realize how long I've been waiting for this?" Cresselia giggled, trying her best to suppress giddy squeals.

"Enough about me! Anything big happen to you guys recently?" Suicune said with a grin, starting to get a bit flustered from all the attention.

"Well, I made a new friend who's been helping me watch Ruby and Sapphire. His name's Caleb. He's a Togekiss," Latias said with a smile, earning grins and smirks from her friends. She gave them a confused look. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"Latias has a boyfriend!" Deoxys squealed excitedly.

"Is he cute?" Suicune inquired with a smirk.

"What?!" Latias practically screeched, her golden eyes wide and her cheeks almost as red as her wings. "No! No, it's not like that! He's just... We're just... uh... good friends!" she said in a panicked voice, her thoughts and ability to think of words scrambled do to the fact that she was vigorously shaking her head back and forth in a display of denial.

"Riiiight," Deoxys replied, grinning with her eyes. "Of cooouuuurse you are."

Latias felt her face heat up even more. "Yeah? Well if Caleb is MY boyfriend then Mewtwo must be YOURS!" she shot back, smirking when she saw the alien's reaction to her statement.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, practically breaking her friends' eardrums with her voice.

"Oh, come on, Deoxys! Everyone knows you liiike him!" Latias said with a huge, sadistic grin on her face. "Just admit it, girl!"

"How can you possibly think I could ever love a serious, angst-ridden, philosophical, boring guy like Mewtwo?!" she ranted, her eyes closed as she felt intense heat burning her face.

"He's YOUR boyfriend! How should I know?" Latias retorted.

"Cut it out you two! Can't we all just try to get along?" Cresselia said, cursing herself for sounding so cheesy.

"AND YOU!" Latias and Deoxys said in unison, both pointing a claw or finger at the psychic swan.

"Me?!" Cresselia squeaked nervously.

"When exactly do you plan on telling Darkrai that you love him? Ten centuries from now?" Deoxys asked in a sarcastic tone, putting her hands on her hips and giving the swan a stern look as Latias nodded in agreement.

"But I don't!" she cried, beginning to panic as everybody stared at her with a look that clearly said that they didn't believe her. She sighed and hung her head in shame and embarrassment. "Okay, it's true. But please, don't say anything to anybody. Especially him. You guys know how he is."

The other three smiled and embraced their friend.

"We won't," Suicune promised with a smile.

Latias and Deoxys exchanged a look and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about blowing up at you. And it was wrong of me to point out Mewtwo. Besides, you were right. I do have a TINY bit of a crush on Caleb, but don't tell him. It would be too embarrassing and awkward. Forgive me?" Latias said, extending a paw toward the DNA pokemon.

Deoxys smiled with her eyes and grabbed the dragon's paw with her hand. "Oh course! And, well..." she said, using her other hand to rub the back of her neck. "Maybe the idea of me and Mewtwo isn't as far-fetched as I lead you to believe."

They all grinned at each other before having another group hug, happy to be peaceful and once more.

-ooo-

"Okay, I'm here!" Groudon announced. He spotted Kyogre sitting on the beach in her human form and transformed into his before going over and sitting beside her. He wore a red and black jacket with matching pants and shoes. He also wore a gray shirt and his hair was styled to resemble his head. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he inquired with a charming smile.

Kyogre lowered her eyes and ran a hand through the warm sand as she thought about what she should say. Usually, she was very straight-forward and confident. But now, she was scared and unsure. Very unlike her usually fearless self. She wore a long, blue and red kimono-like dress with a white streak down the front. A blue ribbon was tied around her waist to represent her tail and her hair was long and navy blue with red streaks. She was pulled from her thoughts when Groudon snapped his fingers near her face.

"Earth to Kyogre. Calling Ky. Do you read?" he said with a grin, but also with concern in his golden eyes. _'I hope she's okay. She's not acting like herself and I'm starting to worry,'_ he thought to himself as he waited for her to respond.

Kyogre sighed and took a deep breath, looking at the sand once more as she began to speak. "Well, it's just that we've been friends for a really long time. We've had our rough spots, but we always work through it together."

Groudon smiled. "You got that right, Ky! We're the best of friends," he said happily. _'Hmmm, Ky isn't usually the kind to want to reflect. But I don't mind! It's nice to think about things.'_

She sighed. "Groudon, what I'm trying to say is that I love you," she stated, finally being her direct self. She felt her face heat up as she watched his face for his reaction.

The legendary of land took on a look of confusion before grinning. "Awww! I love you too, buddy!" he laughed as he gave the queen of the sea one of his famous, friendly hugs.

The now-human whale felt her eyes narrow as she fought the urge to scream in frustration. "No, you idiot!" she exclaimed, earning a look of surprise and slight fear from her counterpart. "Why do you have to be so dense?!" she snarled.

"I don't see what my mass has to do with anything," the confused lizard replied as he pondered her strange behavior.

Then, her last nerve broke. She tackled him with a roar of irritation, pinning him to the sand. She lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, desperate to get her point across to the moron she loved for reasons that were beyond her at the moment. Her actions caused her counterpart's eyes to widen and his face to become a shade of crimson that almost resembled his scales as his mind almost burst from the onslaught of thoughts and emotions.

Kyogre broke the kiss when she was sure he understood her point. Besides, she needed air. She scooted back onto the sand in front of him and locked her gaze to his. "Do you get it now?" she asked in a sarcastic, slightly flustered and exasperated voice before breathing deeply once again.

Groudon slowly nodded his head, never breaking eye contact with her. He could tell what she wanted to know and began to search his mind for an answer. His eyes widened even more when he realized what that answer was. "Kyogre, I... I love you, too," he said, hesitantly at first before becoming more confident. "I really do," he added with a grin.

The queen of the sea gave a squeal of delight before embracing her beloved counterpart, kissing him once again.

The lord of the land once again became red before returning the kiss, happy to finally know why she had been acting so strangely and what his own strange feelings had been.

The new couple remained like that for a while, content in their embrace and feeling as though they could just stay like that forever.

And they might have, had they not been interrupted by a giggle of delight. They turned their heads and saw Jirachi watching them with a giant grin on his face.

"Am I intruding?" the fairy asked with another giggle. "I came here to ask for that favor I told you about before, but I can see that your... um... occupied. Do you want me to come back later?"

Groudon turned his face to meet his lover's gaze. "Do you want him to come back later?"

Kyogre smiled. "Naw, it's okay. Go help him with whatever it is he needs.

He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead before returning to his pokemon form, Kyogre following his lead and returning to hers as well. "Thanks, Ky. I'll see ya when I get back," he told her as he walked over to his wish-granting friend.

"Then try to get back soon!" she replied with a laugh as she slipped back into the water.

"I always knew you guys would end up together. You sure make a nice couple," Jirachi commented with a grin, causing his lizard friend to grin in a slightly bashful manner.

"Well, are we gonna handle that little project of yours or not? And by the way, when are you gonna tell me what that plan of yours is anyway?" Groudon said with a curious expression as he held out his hand to Jirachi.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied with a laugh before they teleported away in a flash of light.

* * *

_I hope you loved this fluff-filled chapter! Now, please review._


	19. Chases and Races with Crashing Galore

_Okay, that was a LONG wait, but I got writer's block again AND my power was out for almost a week! -shot- Okay, no more excuses. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if it seems shortish!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Nor do I own any other copyrighted thing that I happen to mention._**

* * *

"Come on, Pulse! Try to catch the big, blue kitty!" Rachel said with a laugh as she zigged and zagged through the forest, her best friend in hot pursuit but slowly loosing ground.

"I will catch you, Rachel! I've been practicing and I'm not nearly as clumsy as you think I am!" he called back with a grin and a look of determination in his bright blue eyes before doing a barrel roll to avoid smacking into a tree branch. "See?! I told you, Rachey!"

Rachel looked back just in time to see him finish the roll and again focus on catching her, They locked gazes and Pulse smirked, obviously seeing the slight surprise in her eyes.

"My dad taught me that move!" he told her as he worked to catch up on lost ground, still smirking as he did so.

Rachel smiled at him and picked up her speed. _'He is getting better, but he's still not gonna catch me,'_ she thought to herself as she weaved through the branches and trunks of trees. _'Or maybe,'_ she considered with a smirk. _'I'll LET him catch me.'_She closed her eyes in concentration before teleporting right in front of the phantom.

Pulse let out a yelp of surprise before colliding with the feline. They plummeted to the ground, hitting several branches on the way down. Finally, they hit the ground, the impact causing them to moan in pain as the air was forced from their lungs.

"What the heck was THAT about?" Pulse exclaimed as he sat up, rubbing his sore head and ribs and breathing deeply to replenish his lost air supply.

"I decided to let you catch me for once," Rachel replied with a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Not exactly my best idea."

"I'll say. And don't just let me catch ya, Rachel! When I finally DO catch you, I want it to be on my own," Pulse said before a groan from nearby caught their attention.

They looked around, but didn't see anyone. They exchanged a puzzled look before hearing another groan, causing them to look down and discover the source. They were sitting on a small Lucario. They immediately sprang into the air, each giving a yelp of surprise.

"I'm sooo sorry for landing on you! Are you okay?" Rachel said in a worried voice as Pulse helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little sore, but I'll live," he replied before smiling and extending a paw. "My name's Mark, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Mark! I'm Pulse!" the phantom introduced himself enthusiastically as he reached out and grabbed the Lucario's paw, only to pull it back a second later with a little yelp of pain.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that. I forgot about that stupid spike," Mark said with a sheepish smile before turning to face Rachel. "And what might your name be?"

She switched her gaze from Pulse to Mark. "Oh, my name's Rachel," she told him with a smile.

"Rachel, huh? I like it. A pretty name for a pretty girl," Mark said with a smile, causing the feline to blush as she stuttered out a thank you.

"Sorry again about falling on you!" Pulse interrupted as he flew closer to them. "Me and Rachel were playing a game of chase and it got a little out of control!"

"It's 'Rachel and I'," Mark replied, correcting the dark type's grammer with a smirk before turning back to the feline girl. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me on a walk through the woods. Just the two of us."

"But we were going to watch v..." Pulse began before being interrupted when Rachel lifted a paw to silence him.

She turned to face the Lucario with a smile as well as a small blush on her face. "I'd love to. It's the lease I could do." She turned back to face Pulse. "Do you think you could just go back to your island? I'll come and get you when I'm done hanging out with Mark."

"Sure," he replied with a sigh, his shoulders sagging a little.

"Thanks, Pulse! I owe ya one!" she said happily as she pulled her dark type friend into an Ursaring hug. She then turned to Mark and smiled before following him into the woods.

Pulse watched them go, briefly considering following whether or not to follow them before deciding not to. _'I don't trust that guy, but I told Rachel I'd go home, so I'm going home. Besides, Rachel can take care of herself. She's tough!'_ he thought to himself as he rose into the air. He turned to face the direction of his island before zooming off in that direction. _'I just wish I knew what it is about that guy that makes me feel so mad at him.'_

-ooo-

Jirachi fidgeted nervously and took another look around to make sure everything was perfect. In front of him was a very large, beautiful garden made up of many different flowers. Their colors ranged from baby blue to sunny yellow to cotton-candy pinks, with many other colors in between. He had taken special care to spread them out, so that the colors looked blended instead of clumped. The aroma of many different, yet all wonderful, perfumes was heavy in the air.

The wish granter smiled in satisfaction before turning his attention back to the sky. He was waiting for Celebi to arrive.

Then, he spotted the familiar speck of green against the background of blue.

His heart began to beat faster and he could feel his palms starting to sweat. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little, but it was no use. He was just too nervous to be calm. He flew up into the air to greet her.

"Jirachi! Look at all the flowers!" she squealed happily, grabbing his hands in her own as she continued to stare at the garden in amazement. "Aren't they beautiful?!"

The wish fairy felt his face heat up and he was grateful that she was too distracted by the flowers to notice how sweaty his palms were. "Yes, Celebi. They are. I planted them just for you. I'm glad you like them."

The forest fairy turned her head to stare at him with wide, baby blue eyes. "You planted all those?!" she asked in a shocked voice. "Just for me?!"

"Yeah. I had some help from Groudon to make the soil nice and fertile and I got the seeds from Shaymin, but I planted and watered them all myself," he replied with a pink-tinted face.

"Wow, Jira! That's amazing!" she commented as she let go of his hands and flew lower to smell and look at the flowers more closely.

"Yeah. I thought that you deserved a present as beautiful and amazing as you, but this was as close as I could get," he said, his blush getting bigger and bigger with every word he said.

Celebi blushed too and smiled bashfully. "Do you really mean that, Jirachi?"

He nodded. "Yes, Celebi. You're amazing and that's why I love you."

The guardian of the forest gasped and her eyes widened. She locked her gaze with his and saw that he was telling the truth. She grinned and tackled him with a squeal of delight. "I love you too! I really, truely do!" she cried happily as she embraced the other fairy.

Jirachi beamed, his face still pink as a Pecha berry as he hugged her back. All the while still floating above the beautiful garden of flowers.

-ooo-

The fire lion dashed across the grassy plain, panting a little from the effort of going at this speed for so long. He stole a glance to his side and mentally cursed when he saw that more and more of the Arcanine running at his side was coming into view, meaning that she was beginning to pull ahead of him.

The large wolf saw him grimace and laughed. "What? Can't a big, strong legendary like you beat and regular pokemon like me in a simple race?"

Entei growled a little and began to push harder on his limbs, commanding them to move faster. "Ordinarily, yes. But you're not like other normal pokemon and you know it! You're almost as powerful as a legendary and your speed is a force to be reckoned with!" he wheezed with a chuckle as he worked to make up for any lost ground.

"Ya really think so? Well, flattery is nice but it isn't gonna win you this race!" she said with a grin as she worked to increase her speed as well.

They continued their race across the plain, both determined and unwilling to admit defeat. They ran until their bodies screamed in agony for them to stop, but they continued running anyway. Their destination was Mount Coronet and they were almost there. They poured all of what was left of their energy into a final, all out sprint to the mountain. They were concentrating so hard on beating each other that they lost track of their surroundings. Then, they collided with the side of the mountain and blacked out.

Entei was the first to regain consciousness. He moaned from the throbbing pain in his head and lifted a sore paw to rub it. He turned his head and saw his friend nearby, still out cold. "Ember! Are you okay? Wake up!" he exclaimed in an anxious voice as he struggled to his feet and walked over to investigate.

She heard him through her groggy state and stirred with a groan. She opened her eyes and saw Entei standing in front of her, watching her with concern in his chestnut eyes. "Entei?"

"Yeah. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital section in the Hall of Origin?" he inquired, his tone urgent and worried.

"Um, yeah. My head hurts and I'm a bit dizzy, but other than that I think I'm okay," she replied, her voice sounding a bit disoriented.

"Are you sure? I think we should take you to the medical wing anyway, just to be sure you're okay," he said, still obviously concerned.

She smiled and climbed to her feet. She walked forward a few steps and nuzzled the volcano lion. "Entei, I'm fine! It's sweet that you care so much about my well-being, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl you know!" she told him with a small laugh before pulling away, looking him in the eyes and giving him a big smile to reassure him of her good health.

He couldn't help but blush a little at this. He looked at the ground before locking his gaze with hers once again. He gave her an inquiring look when he noticed a smirk on her snout. "What?"

"Oh, I just realized that I hit the mountain first, which means that I won the race!" she told him with a grin of victory.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he grinned back. "I'll race ya back to the cave."

"You're on!" she said with a laugh before they began running back in the direction of their secret paradise.

* * *

_Yeah, I love Ember's character so I found a way to work her into this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, hit the indigo button and review! Only an evil underground shrew-person would dare not leave a review!_


	20. Relationships

_Well, I know it's been awhile, but I finally did it! I got back to this story! WOOT!! Um, sorry that the second part is kind of boring, but I needed to remind you all of the couples I've already established. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short. The next one should be longer. Um, I really hope you like the new chapter and please, don't kill me in your reviews. I've been busy... -smiles nervously- Okay, go ahead. I probably deserve it. Well, please enjoy the chapter and be sure to review!_

* * *

"No way! So a Lucario just came out of nowhere and asked you to take a walk with him?" Ruby practically squealed.

"That's what she just said," Sapphire spoke up from his spot over in the corner where he was hovering above a notebook he'd been writing it, bringing his gaze up to settle on the group. He smiled sheepishly when his sister rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Lucarios are rare. Is it any wonder she's in disbelief?" Serena said with a smile.

"Hmm, good point," the blue eon dragon admitted before returning to his work.

Pulse groaned lightly to himself, an annoyed expression on his face. _'Not as rare as a legendary,' _he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the small group that had accumulated on Full Moon Island. _'What's the big deal anyway? It's not like Weird Al showed up and asked her to be in his next music video... it was just a random Lucario! Stupid Mark...'_

Renay smirked. "Not only are they rare, they're pretty hot too. Not as hot as Zac of course, but still...," she said, a grin growing on her face.

"Okay, you seriously need to get over this little obsession you have with Zac. You somehow got your hands, er... wings, on a copy of High School Musical 3 months in advance, you paid a Rotom to find and tap into his phone calls, you found out where he was temporarily living and stalked him for a month. Heck! You even went through his garbage!" Pearl said in an exasperated voice.

"Don't forget the murder attempt on Vanessa," Crystal added nonchalantly.

Renay grinned. "Hey, she's just lucky that the paparazzi called the police," the death dragon replied with a smirk. "Stupid paparazzi... they never seem to ruin the life of a celebrity when you want them to."

The group rolled their eyes.

"Soo, did he kiss you?" Ruby asked giddily, turning back to Rachel, their previous focus of attention.

Pulse felt one of his cyan eyes twitch.

Rachel nodded. "On the cheek, but yeah, he kissed me!"

The red eon dragon squealed with delight as Pulse felt his eye twitch again. Soon, the group of females began giggling as they talked more on the subject of Mark.

Pulse began feeling sick to his stomach and groaned again, louder this time, as his normally cheerful mood and pushed even farther from him.

Serena heard him and looked over. "Aww, poor Pulse," she said with a light giggle. "Stuck listening to us talk about boys."

Sapphire looked up from his notebook. "Well, he could have gone to play paintball with Derek and the others. I didn't go because I have this poem to work on," he said, glancing down at the paper in his clawed hands. "Besides, I heard that paintball hurts."

"Wuss!" Renay laughed, earning a glare from Ruby.

"If I had known the girls were going to gossip like a bunch of humans I would have!" the black furred pokemon growled as he subconsciously clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

Renay smirked evilly. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous!"

Pulse's eyes widened. "I am not! I just don't trust that guy!" He turned to look at his feline friend. "You barely even know him Rachel! Why the heck would you let him kiss you?!"

The Mewtwo girl turned her eyes to stare off to her right side. "Cause he's cute..." she replied, using the voice usually used by suspicious people and guilty children. She brought her gaze back to meet his and gave him a small smile.

The cyan eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Right..." he said in the same tone.

"Oh, come one, Pulsey! It was just a little kiss on the cheek! It's no big deal!" she laughed.

"Yes it is!" he shouted, earning several stares.

"Pulse," Serena began in a calming voice.

"Forget it," the phantom said with a sigh, his shoulders sagging. "I'm just gonna go home. I'm sure Dad and I can watch a movie or something. Bye, guys," he said as he began floating toward the shore of the island. He turned around, forced a smile and waved goodbye before escaping into the shadows.

Rachel waved back, feeling a bit guilty for driving him away. _'Oh well, I'll make it up to him later. Why does he get so worked up over little things like this anyway?'_ she thought to herself before shrugging it away and returning to her conversation.

Serena sighed as she watched the spot he had disappeared into. She floated over to Sapphire, gaze still on the shadows.

The Latios noticed the look on her face and smiled reassuringly. "He'll be okay. We'll talk to him later."

The swan nodded. "Okay, that sounds good." She turned her amethyst gaze to her friend and smiled back, causing his face to grow warm and making him duck his head to stare intently at his notebook. Serena blinked and tried to peek at it over his shoulder. "What are you writing?"

The dragon's face got even warmer as he clutched the book to his chest to hide it from his friend. "Oh, it's nothing special. Just a little poem. It's not even done yet."

The lunar legend smiled. "Well, make sure to let me know when it's done. I love your poems," she told him before floating back over to the others.

Sapphire sighed and held the notebook out, crimson eyes scanning his work. "Yeah, maybe someday," he whispered to himself with a small smile as he read the poem he had written about a beautiful dream giving swan.

-ooo-

"Okay, so Articuno and Lugia are together, Moltres and Ho-oh have been dating for a long time and so have Palkia and Dialga, Regigigas and Regice are a low key couple and Shaymin's dating Uxie," Sasha asked as she read over Emma's information book. "Oh, and of course Dad and Suicune are an item," she added with a small laugh.

The being of emotion's daughter nodded. "Yeah. Mom says I need to work on my ability to sense emotions. Apparently love is a fairly easy one that I have a hard time at. Did I miss any existing couples?"

The thunder tiger yawned and stretched, letting her claws lightly sink into the layer of topsoil on the cave floor before sitting back down and scanning the page once again. She smirked. "Well, for one thing you neglected to mention your own mother and her new boyfriend."

Emma smacked her head. "I can't believe I forgot about Mom and Manaphy," she muttered as she wrote down their names.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes sometime!" they heard a familiar voice call out cheerfully.

"Oh, great! The sugar addict's here," the magenta faced sprite groaned sarcastically as a blue kitten flew in to float at her side.

Cody beamed at them, doing a quick flip before sitting beside his fellow little legend. "Hey, guys! Watcha doing?"

Sasha grinned back. "Emma's emotion sensing sucks, so Mesprit's making her do her research on the current relationship business going on among the legendaries," she explained, earning a glare from the golden eyed pixie.

The shiny Mew smiled, his tail twitching behind him. "Oh! Well Jirachi recently admitted he loved Celebi. It was a big romantic deal with a huge flower garden too!" he said, ending with a happy sigh. Then he smirked. "And Mom saw Kyogre making out with Groudon, so I guess that means they're together too!"

Sasha snorted while Emma rolled her amber eyes and wrote down the couples he'd stated.

Cody's grin somehow got even bigger as he watched the pixie write down what he'd said, positively ecstatic that he'd been of some help. He peeked over her shoulder and read the page to better understand how else he could help. His tail flicked happily. "Well, you have all the couples that already exist. Need help with ones that are, like, bound to happen?"

Emma turned her eyes to regard him cooly before closing them and sighing. "No, Cody. Believe it or not, I don't think I need any help from a spazzy sugarholic like yourself. Besides, Mom wants me to figure out the unsaid feelings by myself. She said that my emotion radar should eventually get more acute."

Sasha rolled her ruby eyes. "Geez Em, no need to be so 'rawr' about it. He's just trying to help."

The blue eyed kitten smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, it's okay, Sasha. I should've realized. Besides, I am a sugarholic! And I tend to be a bit of a spaz, so she was just being honest."

Emma groaned. "Why can't some peiple understand an insult when it flies up and stabs them in the eyes?"

Cody folded his paws in his lap and ducked his head a little to hide the fact that he was blushing under his fur. "Maybe because the insults are said in such a pretty voice that they can't believe it can mean be a bad thing."

"Ugh, that was so cheesy," the sprite groaned. "Come on, Sasha. We'll continue this somewhere else," she said before flying out of the cave.

The tiger rolled her eyes and smirked. _'Wow, she really does suck at reading emotions.'_

* * *

_Like I said, please review and I hope you enjoyed this disappointing chapter. ... Man, I really do fail at life... ^^'_


	21. Questions

_Okay, here's the next chapter! This one is longer than last and with more actual action. ^^ I hope you all like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I not own Pokemon or any other copyrighted thing I just happened to mention. _**

* * *

"Hey, Tundra. How ya doing?" Thunder asked, puffing out his chest and shoulder feathers to make himself seem tougher.

The ice bird didn't even bother to glance up from the laptop she was sharing with the emerald sky serpent called Ozzy. "I was doing just fine. Now can you please be quiet? We're reading Beck and I think that the love triangle is about to be at least partially resolved."

"Beck?" the thunder hawk inquired, his spiky feathers falling back into their usual places. "What the heck is that?"

This time Ozzy turned his head, allowing Tundra to keep reading. "Beck is a manga series revolving around a fourteen year old human boy named Yukio, though his friends call him Koyuki. Anyway, he feels like his life is boring and decides to do something about it after meeting Ryuusuke. He does lots of stuff now, like swimming, singing and playing guitar. And he's now a part of Ryuusuke's band and they're struggling to make it big." He shrugged. "I saw it at a bookstore for a cheap price, so I got it. I didn't expect to like it so much. After I let Tundra read my copy we became a bit addicted."

Thunder snorted. "Dude, that thing sounds like a snore fest! If you're gonna read manga, then choose a good one like Naruto or Inuyasha or Death Note! You know, something that doesn't bore people to death."

The dragon's golden eyes narrowed. "I like all four, thank you. And it's not boring once you read it for yourself."

"Yeah, whatever," the electric type replied sarcastically before rudely placing himself between the dragon and the other bird. "So anyway, wanna ditch the green noodle and go to a movie or something?" he asked the blue feathered legend, smirking as he insulted the dragon.

Tundra finally lifted her ruby eyes from the screen and focused them with disdain on her counterpart. "Thunder, why on Earth would I want to go anywhere with you after the way you insulted one of my best friends _and _one of my favorite mangas?" she inquired in an annoyed but calm voice. She turned her eyes back to the screen and sighed. "Honestly, did you think that one through at all?"

Thunder huffed and turned around, trying to hide how flustered he was. "Yeah, well at least I'm not some boring book-worm of a bird," he shot back as an attempt to retain at least some of his dignity. He spread his wings and was airborne with a few powerful beats. "See ya later, losers!" he shouted as he flew away, causing both of his fellow apprentices to roll their eyes.

Once he was out of earshot, Tundra sighed. "I really don't understand what Pheonix sees in him."

"Yeah," Ozzy agreed with a smirk. "I mean, they say love is blind, but I didn't know it was deaf too."

-ooo-

Mewtwo sighed, folding the corner of the page he'd previously been reading down and closing the book. He glanced at the small clock he kept on a rock shelf, lowering his eyes to the ground when he saw it was still fairly early. "Hmm, how strange. I usually enjoy being alone with a good book, but I just don't feel like reading." He blinked. "And now I am talking to myself. Perhaps I feel a bit lonely. I am used to Rachel's presence now, after all." He set his book down and stood, his long tail stretching before returning to its usual position behind him. He looked towards the mouth of the cave, smiling a bit to himself when he noticed a Swellow flying by with a sleeping Taillow on its back.

The feline walked forward until he was standing at the entrence of the cave, closing his eyes and giving his head a light shake as the bright light caused his pupils to dilate. He waited a moment before slowly sliding them open, letting them adjust to the lighting. He took a deep breath and looked around, taking in the sight of the fluffy, snow white clouds floating carelessly through the endless blue sky as the sun warmed his grayish indigo fur. He leaped from the ledge and shot off through the air, not even giving thought to where he was going.

The feline flew aimlessly for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of the air whipping through his fur. He glanced down and noticed that he was over the ocean. He dived down, straightening out his course about four inches above the water. He dipped his tail into the water and gave it a quick flick before submerging himself completely. Mew was more of a swimmer that he was, but that didn't mean he wasn't a swimmer at all. He continued to cut through refreshingly cold water for a few minutes, smiling a bit despite himself at the surprised expressions of some nearby fish pokemon. He was keeping the water out of his amethyst eyes using a thin veil of psychic energy, but his lungs were beginning to burn for air. He twisted around and shot up and out of the water, a salty spray following him.

"Woah! Mewtwo?! Is that you?!" he heard a familiar voice call out.

The psychic cat slowed to a halt and turned his head to see a sleek red and turquoise figure approaching. "Deoxys?"

The alien reached him soon, flying around him in a ring before stopping in front of him. "Well, what do ya know? It is you!" she said with a laugh. "You really are a psychic type! I was just thinking about coming to visit you myself! I never expected you to be the one to stop by and visit me!"

Mewtwo chuckled lightly. "That is true. I usually don't seek others out. I guess I am a bit of a loner."

"A bit?" Deoxys asked, her voice both cheerful and sarcastic. "What an understatement!"

"You have a point," Mewtwo admitted. "I did not consciously choose to visit. Rachel is at one of those sleep overs and I did not feel like reading, so I decided to fly for a while. It was a whim really. But who knows? Perhaps I came to this area because I subconsciously wanted to see you."

"Aww, how sweet," the space virus said teasingly. "It'd make sense though. Obviously you were bored to death, so it's no wonder you ended up with me, the 'fun expert'! I believe this has happened before."

"Yes, but that time I visited you on purpose and it was for Rachel, not myself."

"Whatever," the DNA pokemon replied with a shrug. "Soo, do you want to hang out or something? I can think of a few fun places we could go. And Derek's probably gonna stay with Titan. How about it?"

"Well, I have nothing else I really wish to do," the purple eyed male said.

Deoxys grinned her special eye grin and morphed into her speed form. "Alright! Try to keep up!" she crowed before zooming off.

The feline's eyes widened a bit, but he recovered quickly and began to chase after her, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into as they cut through the air and occasional wave. He shook his head and picked up his speed up a notch. _'Well, probably best not to question my sanity right now. I might as well just go with this. Who knows, this may be fun.'_

-ooo-

"Okay, that corset salesman is so guilty. Just look at him. He looks like he's about to wet himself," Darkrai said with a smirk as he watched the crime scene investigation show he was so fond of.

"Yeah, he's definitely too defensive," Cresselia agreed as the show went to commercial. She stretched a little and turned her head to look at the cave entrance. "I wonder how the kids are doing."

"They're fine, Cressi. Besides, you came over here so that they could have fun without some boring adult around," the dark type said with a smirk.

The swan smiled. "Well, that and I love CSI. Why watch it alone?"

Darkrai was about to respond when he his son floated in, his shoulders sagging, his head down and his arms limp at his sides. The older dark type blinked and floated over to his son, worried about the major change in mood. "Pulse, what's wrong?"

The smaller ebony pokemon quickly straightened up a bit and flashed a strained smile. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just kinda tired."

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus," his father replied with dry sarcasm. "Now tell me what's really wrong with you. It's like like you at all to be seem so... depressed. And come to think of it, you were acting weird a few days ago too."

Pulse sighed and slumped a little against his father's side. "Okay, okay... You see, Rachel kinda got herself a boyfriend. And over at Serena's she practically ignored me. All they really did was talk about that scumbag," he explained bitterly.

"Want me to kill him?" Darkrai asked seriously.

"Darkrai! Murder is not the answer to anything!" Cresselia scolded.

The younger phantom smiled. "Nope, but thanks for the offer!" he said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his father and pressed his face against the long, silky, fog-like fur on his chest. "I guess I just don't like being second fiddle to some guy she barely knows. But hey, she'll probably go back to how she was before after the excitement wears off, right?"

"Yeah," the nightmare giver replied, wrapping his own arms around his son and holding him close. "Girls are like that. They get all worked up when it comes to this romance crap," he said, earning a glare from his counterpart. "In the meantime, be sure to tell me if that little creep tries to make a move. I'll knock him into next century."

Pulse laughed. "Dad, you're so overprotective sometimes."

Darkrai shrugged and floated over to his previous spot in front of the television. "Do you want to watch CSI with us, Pulse?"

"Eh, that show can be a bit too gross and scary for me at times, but sure. I mean, my dad's the nightmare giver! I should get used to that kind of stuff anyway, right?" the younger dark type said as he floated over his fellow legends.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," his father replied. "Everybody likes different things. People have to accept that. Don't feel pressured to watch anything that you don't like just because of what you are or who I am."

"Okay, Dad!" Pulse said with a smile. "But I still want to get used to this kind of thing so that I can watch horror movies with my friends and not fly out of the room every time something scary happens. It's self improvement."

Darkrai patted the smaller version of himself of the back and gave him a small smile. "Good for you. Don't overdo it though."

"I won't," the boy reassured.

Cresselia glanced over and smiled. _'Darkrai's such a sweetie when it comes to Pulse. It's too bad he's totally clueless as to what he's most likely REALLY upset about.'_ She sighed softly and turned her attention back to the television. _'Oh, Darkrai... why must you be so dense when it comes to matters of the heart?'_

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think~!_


End file.
